Found You
by midnightblackbunny
Summary: A promise that last a decade, A sapphire boy waiting for the girl in his past and amethyst girl looking for her right one. Two strangers who are forced to get along due to an arranged in marriage. Though they have things in common but they totally hate each other . Will this two stubborn people be friends or enemies? Will they be able to go on with their lives with or without each
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

Chapter 1 Meeting

It was a very dark afternoon at Penguin Park in Tomoeda, Japan the wind is blowing hard and clouds gathering around indicating it was about to rain anytime soon. You can't hear laughter nor see children running around the park since its dark but there is one little girl wearing a black dress holding a pig stuff animal while swinging . She was alone crying, sobbing. She has her hands on her face while crying her eyes out when someone spoke.

"Are you okay?" said by a little boy with glasses, sapphire orbs meet amethyst.

"Is something wrong? Are you alright?" he ask, the little girl just stare back at him. Eyes red and swollen from crying, lips trembling.

" What is the matter? Are you lost or something?" he ask again, she just shake her head.

"Then what is it? Why are you crying?" he ask, she just stare again then her tears started to fall

"Oh no! Don't cry!" he said and just offered her his handkerchief.

"Here wipe off your tears. A beautiful girl should not be crying." he said and wipe the tears in her face with his handkerchief and notice her trembling upon his touch

"I mean no harm. I just don't want to see you cry. Are you hurt?" he asked, she look at him as she hold his handkerchief then spoke

"No!" she said

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I will miss my Dad. He gone far away were I could never reach him." she said tears keep falling

"Ohh don't be sad. I'm sure he will come back for you."

"He won't."

"Why not? Doesn't he love you?"

"He does but can he still come back from way up there?" she asked while staring at the dark sky, the little boy became confused

"Up there? Why would-" he try to ask when he realized

"He was taken above by God. He won't be back, Won't he?" she said still staring at the dark sky

"Oh!" then scratch his head

"Ahh, well at least he could watch you from above and you can watch him from down here right?" he said, the little girl just look at him confused

"Ahh, my grandfather once told me when my mother and father was taken by God, they were not totally gone. They were always watching me from above." he stated sitting beside her on the other swing while smiling.

"Umm, Oh look, You see those stars up there my grandfather told me my parents are there. Maybe your Dad is up there too. Look at that new shining star, it must be him waving at you." he said, she look up at dark sky and saw the stars one by one started showing up, then she look at him

"Your right. It is him." she said wiping off her tears looking at him and she smiled he just return the favor.

He was about to ask her name or introduce himself when it started to rain. They ran to cover themselves out of the rain. They went to separate ways but glimpse to each other before the little girl wave at him and get on a black car. He was about to chase after her when

"Eriol!"

"Eriol! Eriol! Eriol!" called by sweet emerald eyes girl

"HIIRAGIZAWA!" shouted by amber eyes boy

"Huh?" he said quite disoriented

"HIIRAGIZAWA!" he shouted and the two face him abruptly

"Ahh!" he said slightly surprise

"Oh its just the two of you. Sakura! Syaoran!" he said acknowledging the presence of his two best friend

"You're day dreaming again! Ever since you went to Japan two weeks ago you been like that. Just like when you came back here in London 5 years ago or us coming here in London 3 years ago from Hong Kong . What's gotten into you? It's so unlike you." said Syaoran

"Of course not. Stop sneaking up on me Syaoran. I swear I could die of heart attack because of you. " he said changing the topic.

"Are you okay Eriol?" Sakura ask in concern

"His fine Sakura. Beside I could never sneak up unto him. His just overreacting and him got surprise? So unlikely. The Reincarnation of the Great Sorcerer Clow Reed? Impossible!" said Syaoran, but Sakura still look at Eriol with worried eyes

"I'm fine Sakura. What are you doing here by the way?"

"Ahh Syaoran and I will be helping Nakuru and Miss Mizuki with the preparation of the surprise party for my brother Touya. We decide to meet up and do things here so my brother won't be suspicious."

"Ahh right."

"What about you Hiiragizawa? What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran

"Well as far I'm concern, I believe this is my House too Syaoran that is reason why I'm here." he answered as matter of fact

"Of course it is." Syaoran answered sarcastically then added. " What I meant is, don't you have an appointment with your arranged fiance to be?"

"W-what?"

"Did you forget? I can't believe you. You forgot again? Grandfather told you, you'll be meeting your fiance/ betrothed to be in 24th day of May around 2:00 pm."

"So?"

"Its the 24th of May, Eriol" Sakura answer

"And currently its 3:15pm" Syaoran stated while looking at his wristwatch

"What?" Eriol exclaimed then look at his watch, it's been an hour since the said appointment, he frown

"S***!" he cursed and jumping off his seat and running to the garage.

"Ahh wait Eriol" Sakura called out but was not heard since Eriol hurriedly put on his helmet and ride on his motorcycle then drove it fast.

"He should have change first."

"Why?"

"Well Isn't inappropriate for him to meet his fiance in a t-shirt, rip jeans and rubber shoes? Plus his riding his motorcycle. He doesn't look like a bachelor meeting his bacherlorette."

"Its fine, his late and I think the lady is long gone. Look at the time its been an hour. Beside, it was just an arranged marriage. It's not like he will go through it. I'm sure whoever the lady is if she is still waiting he will reject her cold, flat and no mercy."

"Your right. It suits well of his character as the Ice Prince of the Hiiragizawa Clan. Quite a heart breaker. Well if he only found someone to be with, his grandfather won't be pushing him to meet future brides to be. "

"Yeah! I'm so glad I found you my Cherry Blossom" Syaoran said while touching Sakura's chin

"Ohh, Me too Little Wolf" she said touching his cheek in return

"Ew!"

"Meiling!" exclaimed the couple

"Could you stop with the public display of affection and lets start with the planning. We been waiting." Meiling stated bitterly

"Sorry Meiling!" Sakura said and bowed

"Your just jealous." Syaoran teased her

"Whatever cous. Lets just go."

Meanwhile in a Italian Restaurant in London

A girl with a long raven locks, wearing a white dress and black high heels is sipping a strawberry vanilla milkshake while waiting. Constantly checking her watch and the glass door to see if her appointment is coming. She finish her drink and taps her finger at the glass table.

"Hmm! 3:30pm. The nerve of that heir!" she said while looking at her watch with displeased.

"Hmp! I don't think he will be coming anytime soon. Oh well." she said and ask the waiter for her bill

"Ahh here Miss. You're going already?" ask the waiter as she handed him the bills

"Yes. What is it to you?" she snap at him, he just bowed as an apology.

"Hmp! My appointment is long gone. It seems he won't be coming." she added with slight irritation.

"But Miss-" the waiter said when she send him a very cold look. If staring can freeze someone she might have freeze the waiter the way she stared at him.

"Umm, Can't you wait a little more? I'm sure Young Master Hiiragizawa has a reason for being late." the waiter said a bit scared of her

"You know who my appointment is?" she asked in a very displeased tone

"Ahh Yes, This is their restaurant Miss."

"Ahh, why am I not surprise? Wait! Why didn't you call him If you already knew I'm waiting?" she asked irritated

"Well Young Master Hiiragizawa is not someone you can easily talk to and-"

"And you think I AM?" she said a bit loud at the waiter

" Arrgghh. I been here one and half hour. Don't you have respect to a lady. You should have confirm if his coming or not. Even before I waited for him this long." she said out of anger

"I'm sure Young Master Hiiragizawa will be coming. Maybe something just came up. I'm sure he has reasons."

"I'm sure he has but my time is precious. I already wasted one hour and half waiting for that self entitled brat. I don't want to wait anymore. Excuse me" she said coldly while standing up and walking out the restaurant.

She was on the street looking up for taxi when someone shouted

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

She was so surprised that she fell down the grass. She got dirt on her dress and her purse got thrown out a bit far from where she fell. She just looked at herself and felt annoyed at the same time irritated to the man who almost hit her. She just stand up and walk to the man in the motorcycle.

"You! How dare you! Are you blind? Can you see I was just standing right here? Irresponsible Jerk!" she said pointing her finger to the guy that almost hit her.

"Sorry but its your fault you look like a child lost in a city" he joke

"Excuse me!" she snap at him. She is not in a mood for jokes.

" I'm not a child you idiotic jerk. I'm already 16, You on the other hand look like a little boy trying to ride a motorcycle for the first time, unsuccessfully." she said mocking him.

"What? Are you insulting me? I'm not a child nor an idiotic jerk. I'm already 17, ugly bitch"

"Who are you calling ugly? You piece of trash. I know I don't look like a celebrity or a model but I most definitely not ugly nor a bitch. You Pest!"

"What? I'm not a pest with this look. You think I look like a pest? Then you are the one who is blind. You sharp tongue- Ice Princess." he said then remove his helmet. His sapphire orbs meet amethyst, he was staring at her when

"Jerk! Dumb-ass" she cursed, without retorting anymore for she witness his handsome feature. He stare at her yet again for he seem mesmerized of the beauty in front of him.

"I ahh, Sorry I didn't mean to. I was in a rush when-" he tried explaining but she cut him off

"In rush? Just because your in a rush you were about to hit me? Ha! I don't buy it even for a second. It's stupidity and irresponsibility. Don't you know you could have hurt me so badly? You could have even kill me! Idiot!" she said with a lot of anger

"Okay, I know that I'm at fault but I not an idiot." he said getting off his motorcycle getting annoyed and irritated to the raven beauty in front of him.

"Really now? I think you are. Your an idiot reckless motorcyclist who is blind by the way. I mean how else could you explain that you almost hit me with your motorcycle. So stupid!" she said mockingly

"Arrggh! Look here Miss" he said getting more irritated

"What is your devil advocate now? Your gonna defend your idiotic act. Don't waste you time I won't listen to your moronic excuses anymore. In fact your just wasting my time. You imbecile!" she stated, completely ignoring he was taller than her and they are bickering in front of the restaurant

"Okay, You! If you weren't a girl. Arrgghh. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I was driving fast since I'm late then came a dog out of nowhere crossing the street. I tried not to hit it so when i suddenly turned I didn't see you and you fell. Sorry! I'm very sorry."

"Whatever! Enough with your petty excuses! Your just a reckless idiotic driver! I don't want to waste my time talking with a pest." she said without listening and grabbing her purse

"Hey you, Wait! I want to-" he said while trying to get her attention

"Whatever! Don't want to hear it. Here a coin just talk to that." she said and get on a taxi

"Miss! Ahh what Cold hearted Sharp tongue Lady. Quite an Ice princess really, if you ask me. And what is with the coin? Ahh! Whatever!" he said and walk back inside the restaurant

"Young Master Hiiragizawa!" said the staff from the restaurant

"Hmm! Where is she?" he said in a very bad mood

"Ahh, you just met her?" said the waiter

"What? What do you mean I just met her?"

"The lady in the white dress."

"The one I was arguing with? The amethyst raven hair lady? The Sharp tongue Girl? That Ice Princess?"

"Ahh, Y-yes Young Master"

"Wow! Glad i didn't have the chance to meet her. I mean sh-"

" Ahh by the way she is Daidouji Tomoyo your fiance. The one your grandfather told you about."

"Huh? That explained the cold hearted attitude." murmur by Eriol

"Young Master?"

"Nothing!" he said

"Ahh, you do remember her right? That-"

"Ahh yes, The one who is arranged as my betrothed. The very first and most important of all. The one staying in Tomoeda now currently here, I see and No one told me she's here waiting." he said looking harshly at the staff of the restaurant. They were all terrified then he just sigh and added

" The only one of the candidates who can make or break this arrange marriage. Great! Just great." he exclaimed dreading whats to come that night because his encounter with the raven beauty will surely be reported to his grandfather and this will not be good.

Meanwhile in the Hotel

"So how was your- What happen Lady Tomoyo?" said her maid Shizu

"Arrggh. Don't remind me. I'm so pissed."

"Lady Tomoyo?"

"Arrrgghh! Worst day. Worst day ever. Aaaaahhh!"

"What ha-"

" You what to know what happen? Well some jerk try to hit me with his motorcycle. The nerve of that- Aaaaahh!"

"Oh! Umm, Well, lets get you clean up first my Lady."said her maid when

"Tomoyo!" called out her mother while wheeling herself up to get to her

"Mother?" Tomoyo call out, slightly kneeling so she can talk to her mother in eye level

"Did you meet him?"

"Unfortunately no. I waited for him he didn't show up or maybe his late, an hour and half so I-"

"Why didn't you wait a bit longer?"

"Mother! I waited one and half hour to be exact. I look quite stupid at the restaurant waiting for someone that might not come. I even got into-" Tomoyo tried explaining

"You should have wait a bit longer. He must have reason for not showing on time."

"Well Mother. You know I don't like the thought of -"

"Tomoyo!"

"I mean Why must I be arranged to be-"

"Tomoyo!"

"I can take care of myself mother. I don't need to be betrothed to someone-"

"Tomoyo we discuss about this. You agree for the sake of the company, yourself and me."

"But Mother what if he don't want to be betrothed to me. I mean they said he was the most sought after bachelor. He rejected cold, flat and no mercy all the candidate ladies to be his betrothed."

"Yes but not all. He hasn't rejected you. Beside your a Daidouji. I don't think he will reject you."

"You don't know that. He could be very picky and I'm not exactly-"

"Tomoyo!" her mother called out and stare at her then hold her cheek

"Yes mother. I will try my best for this to work. I'll set up another appointment and meet him." Tomoyo stated holding her mother's hand on her cheek and her mother just smile.

"I think, you should rest now. Don't worry I will try to work this out Mother. Sayo!" she called her mother's nurse and just take her mother to rest

"My Lady!" Shizu call out

"Ahh its okay Shizu, I will go clean up myself. You can go home for now. Thank you" she walk to her room and to the bathroom. Decided to take a warm bath and after change on her comfy pajamas. She walk out of the balcony and look at the sky with lots of shining stars.

"Hello father, I see you waving again at me. I'm fine don't worry. My situation is getting difficult but I know that mother just wants what best for me. I just hope that-"

"Mistress Sonomi! Mistress Sonomi! Lady Tomoyo!" shouted by Sayo

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked running out of her room and check the current state of her mother

"Mother? Mother? Call an ambulance!" Tomoyo shriek

At Hiiragizawa Residence

The were just at the garden finishing their plan when they heard a motorcycle park at the side of the house.

"Ahh his back" said a cheerful voice of Sakura

"I guess he is. Whose tycoon daughter must he had rejected again?" said Meiling

"Quite cold hearted of him if you ask me. Poor ladies! Hearts broken by our very own Ice Prince." Nakuru commented

"Well you can't blame him. I guess he hasn't found the one for him." Sakura said

"He did find one but they're not compatible." Nakuru commented and look at Kaho Mizuki

"Eriol and I agreed were better off as friends. Beside our relationship was bound to break. After all like it or not were incompatible and there are other factors like our age difference, his memories of Clow Reed that got us connected to each other, my heart since I love Touya and his heart that seems to belong to someone else already." Kaho explain

"Does it belong to someone else already?" Sakura asked

"It seems that way" Kaho said

"Don't know" Meiling and Nakuru said

"Maybe? Anyway forget it. What's more important is to know who could be the crying lady he rejected today? It will be very interesting." said Syaoran smirking

"I guess we ought to find out now." said Kaho

Then he came inside with Frown face holding his helmet.

"You look like the one whose been rejected." Syaoran commented, Eriol just look at him and frown more.

"Eriol? Are you okay?" ask Sakura with concern, he just sigh

"What happen Master?" ask Nakuru, he was about to respond when a car stop in front of the entrance and someone got out of it. Sakura look at Eriol who had become anxious and pale upon seeing the person who got out of the car.

"Eriol? Are you alright?" Sakura asked then look at the person who got out of the car

"Grandfather?" Syaoran exclaimed

"Ahh, Good Evening Grandfather!" Eriol greeted

"Eriol! I think we need to talk about what happen this afternoon. Go to my office now."

"Yes grandfather." he answered, while the old man look at the others

"Good evening Grandfather!" greeted by Meiling Li, Syaoran Li after all there part of the clan

"Good evening Master Leon!" Nakuru Akizuki and Kaho greeted

"Good evening Sir!" Sakura greeted

"Evening! Miss Kinomoto why are you still here this late at night?"

"I was just finishing something. I'll go home now." Sakura said while looking at their plan on the table

"I'll go accompany her grandfather." said Syaoran

"Well you should accompany her but wait after dinner. I think after all your planning, you must starving, eat first. Excuse me while I talk to my grandson." he said as he walk away

"That was terrifying. Grandfather sure is not in a good mood." Meiling commented

"Hiiragizawa what have you done now." Syaoran said

In the office

"Grandfather I-" he try to explain when the old man raise his hand up to make him stop talking

"You were late."

"I know I'm sorry. I forgot about it but I tried to-" he cut him off by raising his hands up again

"You were not wearing a decent clothing for the meeting as well" he said looking at how he dress right now

"I'm sorry!"

"Apologizing is pointless. It already happen." his Grandfather stated, he just bow out of shame. Then his grandfather sigh, Eriol look up at the same time his grandfather spoke.

"I know your the Reincarnation of a Great Sorcerer Clow Reed from the past but it does not mean your still are. You only inherit memories and part of his magic but still your a different person. A person of this time."

"I know It's just that I want to live this life the way I want to."

"I understand but it's not like I'm stopping you or controlling you. Have I?"

"Of course not." he answered, then his Grandfather sigh again then spoke

"You always reject every lady candidate I prepared to you to become your lover. Why must you do such thing? Is it because your still in love with Kaho Mizuki?"

"No. Kaho and I were never in love. I just thought at the time since I inherit Clow Reed's memory but were not. She was just looking for Clow Reed in me thus we agreed to be just mere acquaintances."

"Then, Is it because all the lady candidates I prepared to become your lover are just ordinary mortals. They don't possess magic? "

"No! I don't care if she possess magic or not."

"Then why?"

" Grandfather I don't like the idea of arrange marriage."

"Yet you don't take your time finding one. I told you before if you have someone you love I will stop. Even one girlfriend I will accept yet none. You are the heir of this clan."

"I'm not yet ready to find lov-"

"Very well! Since it has come to this you can't avoid the fact your arranged in marriage with her. Like it or not She will be the one to decide to make or break it. After what happen today, You should make up for it. I suggest you try to make this work."

"But grandfather-"

"Try to make her fall in love you before she turn 18. Maybe by then you fall in love with her too. We will decide about this when she turn 18. If it does not happen I will break the arranged marriage between you two and your free." he said and Eriol look up relieved but confused

"But as you know she was bound with a promise to our clan. Even she break her arranged marriage with you, She have to marry someone from the Clan. Either she marry you or she marry - Ash"

"Wait Ash ? Ash Minagawa? You know tha-"

"That? He is not a very good candidate for her. Because he is just an illegitimate child?"

"No grandfather it's not because of that. It's because -"

"Ahh his character. He is obnoxious, irresponsible, lustful, violent, greedy and possesses dark magic. Is that why?"

"You know exactly grandfather."

"I know but I wouldn't want to marry you off to someone you don't like. Your my dear grandson, my own flesh and blood. Beside there are no available candidates after all your descendant or should I say cousin Syaoran's heart is in hold of Card Mistress Sakura and Kurogane is in mountains no contact with him. Unless your willing to use your magic to find him and make him a substitute betrothed for the Lady Daidouji. Go ahead then." his grandfather stated. There was a long pause, his grandfather was looking at Eriol while he is debating himself.

"Well the options are It's either you or that bastard Ash. If you care for the lady you wouldn't want her to be in clutches of your cousin Ash. Think about it. " he said and Eriol was to say something when the phone rings

RING RING RING

"Your dismissed. Ahh by the way that lady does not possess magic so I suggest you be careful. You might startled her." his grandfather said and Eriol just bow then walked out of the room.

"Phew!" he breath

"So?"

"AHH! GOD! SYAORAN!" he said in surprise

" Syaoran your gonna give me a heart attack! Stop doing that! " he added while holding his chest, Syaoran ignore his reaction and continue what he was about say while leaning on the wall with his arm cross.

"You done it this time Hiiragizawa. From the looks of it our grandfather finally give you an ultimatum. You can still get out of it at least right?"

"And let the poor lady be taken by the b- of this clan, I'm not that heartless."

"Said by the guy who rejected cold, flat and no mercy to almost every lady candidate as his lover. You're quite the heart breaker Hiiragizawa. They even made you a nickname."

"That's a different issue. I know! They called me the Ice Prince for being so cold hearted since I reject all those ladies."

"Yup but there is another one."

"Huh? Another?"

" Heartless Sorcerer. Quite suiting for you." Syaoran said smirking

"Whatever! Shut up Little Descendant"

"Pissed off!" he said then look at him then spoke

"So your thinking of rejecting her?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"This one is different."

"How is she different?"

"She has the power to make or break it."

"Then make her hate you so she can break it." he said, Eriol just look at him

"Or you don't want her to break it?"

"I just- Her situation is complicated enough. I don't want to burden her more. I guess I just have to make this work."

"What about the girl in the black dress?" he ask

"What about her?"

"Isn't she the reason up until now you haven't look for a girl. You fallen for her."

"That's just ridiculous and that was 10 years ago who knows if-" before Eriol finish his statement his grandfather called out to him

"ERIOL!"

"What is it grandfather?"

"Ready yourself, we are going to the hospital. Syaoran tell the driver to ready the car."

"Yes Grandfather!" Syaoran said then bow and walked away

"Why are we going to the hospital?" ask Eriol, confused of the situation

"You will know when we get there."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 Dilemma

Chapter 2 Dilemma

After going to the hospital that night the cousin Meiling Li and Miss Kaho Mizuki decided to go home while Syaoran, Sakura and Nakuru Akizuki wait for their grandfather and cousin.

"Sakura i think I should take you home now. It's getting late." Syaoran stated

"But what about Eriol?"

"He will be fine. I'm sure that-" Syaoran halted his words when their grandfather's car park in the front of the house and there came out their grandfather, Eriol and a raven hair beauty that Eriol was carrying sleeping into his arm.

"Take her to the guest room and Don't leave her side until she wakes up." he ordered Eriol

"Yes grandfather" he said and went upstairs carrying the sleeping girl.

"What is going on Master?" Nakuru asked

"We will discuss about this tomorrow. I suggest we all have our rest. Miss Kinomoto your still here?"

"I'm worried about Eriol so we waited. I'm going home now. Syaoran?"

"Lets go. I will just escort her back hom-" Syaoran stated when his grandfather said

"No! Nobody is going out this late. You should rest the night here Miss Kinomoto. Its dangerous and dark already for you to go home. Even if Syaoran accompany you it's not ideal and don't even reason out you both have magic. It's still dangerous. Just call you father and brother."

"Ahh, Yes Sir. Thank you for you kindness" Sakura said and bow

"Syaoran?"

"Ahh let's go I'll show you to your room." Syaoran said

Later that night

"Goodnight Sakura!"

"Goodnight Syaoran!" then sakura kiss her boyfriend goodnight.

He left her room but before retreating back to his own bedroom he made a detour to another guest room. He just saw him staring at the sleeping figure of the raven hair lady.

"What happen Hiiragizawa?"

"Ahh!" he said in surprised slightly jumping

" Syaoran! How many times must I tell you not to sneak up unto me!" he said but in a whisper and went outside the room

"Like I could sneak up to you? Tsk! What's going on?" Syaoran ask completely ignoring Eriol protest of sneaking up on him

"Well as you can see. She is in a very complicated situation. She and her mother are just visiting here for the arranged marriage meet up. Then all of a sudden her mother was hospitalized" Eriol explained and remember what happen

Flashback

"Grandfather! Why are we at-"

"Daidouji Sonomi!" his grandfather ask the information

"At Private Suite 309 in 3rd floor Sir."

"Thank you!" said his grandfather and walk to the elevator

"Come on now Eriol!" his grandfather call out to him and he just got inside the elevator

By the time they got there. A raven lady wearing pajamas was staring at a glass window. Crying, Trembling and in a mess, It was the very same lady that Eriol was arguing with in the afternoon.

"Tomoyo Daidouji!" his grandfather call out and the raven lady just look at him

"Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of Sonomi Daid-"

"Yes. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Why? Who are you? I'm not in the -" she ask looking at his Grandfather

"I'm -"

"No need. I think I recognize you. Mr. Leon Hiiragizawa. Am I right?"

"Yes!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was inform about what happen after all you are arranged to be betrothed to my grandson here. You do know that you have a promise with my clan."

"No! Stop it! I-" she said in panic

"Grandfather I think this is not the right time for that." Eriol said

"No it is."

"But grandfather-"

"This is according to her mother's will."

"Her mother's will?"

"Yes Eriol according to her mother's will-"

"Eriol? Your Eriol Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo ask in surprised

End of Flashback

"HIIRAGIZAWA!"

"Huh?"

"I said go on with what your saying. Stop daydreaming I mean night dreaming. No just dreaming. Ahh whatever, continue." Syaoran said mumbling

"Ahh, Her mother was hospitalized and not in a very good condition. They said she been sick already before going here. To make matter worst, her mother left a will in the care of our Grandfather."

"So what?"

"In the will of her mother when she go hospitalized, into coma or died. Her only daughter Daidouji Tomoyo will be in the care of Hiiragizawa clan until she get better or- if she died?" he sigh and continue

"She ought to marry one member of the clan and become a permanent part of it. "

"What?"

"That was in her will."

"Okay?"

"Unless her mother wakes up, get better and change her will. This heiress is bound to our clan and our arranged marriage." said Eriol with a sigh

"Oh that's why you had taken her at home."

"Hmm! Quite bother if you ask me."

"Heh! I don't think so."

"Huh?"

"Her being here is not whats bothering you isn't Hiiragizawa?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You don't care if she will be in our care but your worried that-"

"She might not be able to handle it emotionally. If her mother died she will be like me. An orphan, but worst for her since she had no other family or relative . Unlike me I had grandfather, uncle, auntie, you guys my cousin and my guardians. But if her mother die she will stay with a bunch of strangers, US."

"Your right but I don't think that its whats bothering you. It has to do with your arranged marriage with her isn't it? Whats the matter? Is there something your not telling me?" Syaoran said and he sigh

"If her mother died she must marry me OR ELSE?"

"Or else what?"

"Keep your mouth shut and don't tell anyone even Sakura."

"Okay but why?"

"Just promise you'll keep you mouth shut."

"Fine. What is the big secret?"

"Well she had the right to make or break the arranged marriage to me but the thing is, If she chose not to marry me. She must marry Ash instead."

"What? Why? That wannabe heir of this clan! That illegitimate bastard! That dark sorcerer!" Syaoran exclaimed, Eriol just nod

"It's in the will, she must marry ONE member of the clan. Its either me, you fortunately your excuse since Sakura is in the picture, Kurogane but nowhere to be found or that bastard, Ash."

"Ahh then it is quite a dilemma. I guess its up to her mother then. She must wake up at all cost." said Syaoran and look at the lady sleeping

"I guess" Eriol said in agreement

"Or you make her fall in love with you and you fall in love with her. Right?" Syaoran suggested

"Ahh, It's not that simple Syaoran." Eriol answer

"Yeah, because you don't have much experience. Your more of an expert as a heart breaker."

"Well, its quite the truth but-"

"It is the truth. NGSB"

(AN: NGSB means No Girlfriend Since Birth)

"I'm not beside I had a previous relationship." Eriol stated

"Really? With whom?"

"Ahh- With-"

"If your talking about you and Miss Mizuki. You can't own that. Do remember Hiiragizawa she had a relationship with Clow Reed's persona inside you and not your real self. Back when Clow Reed is still with you then he left after his done with his unfinished business. Beside we were in Elementary then you can't consider that much of a relationship." Syaoran said as matter of fact

"What your not gonna retort? Admit defeat? Face it I'm right." Syaoran added

"Whatever!"

"Hahahaha" Syaoran laughed, Eriol just snickered.

"Ahh Hiiragizawa!"

"What?" he snap at Syaoran

"Chill! I'm not teasing you anymore."

"Then what is it?" Eriol asked irritated

"Umm, I can't put my finger into it but don't she look familiar to you?"

"What?"

"Seriously! Don't she look familiar to you?"

"Not that I could think off."

"I think I, rather we saw her before." Syaoran said

"Huh?"

"For real, I think you, me and Sakura already saw her somewhere before. I just can't remember." Syaoran said thinking hard.

"Where? Ahh maybe in the magazine."

"I'm not sure. Oh! Your probably right. It could be the magazine after all she is the heiress of the Daidouji."

"Probably. Ahh anyway no magic tricks Syaoran."

"Huh?"

"She doesn't possess any magic. She might-"

"Got it. I'll tell Sakura so she could tell Kero and Yue."

"Thanks"

The next morning

"Young Master Eriol your breakfast is here" the maid said waking his Young Master

"Ahh thanks Luna, Did you bring something too for Lady-" Eriol halted his word and shocked to see that there is no raven hair lady in bed

"Where is she?" he asked

"I don't know Young Master Eriol. I did not see anyone while I was going to the hallway"

"What the hell?" he said and hurriedly walked out trying to find her not minding he bump to someone

"Ouch! Eriol be careful. Why are you in a hurry?" Sakura complained

"Sorry Sakura, its just that-"

"If your looking for the raven hair lady. Grandfather is already talking to her."

"Ahh Syaoran! I said stop sneaking up to me. What? What do you mean grandfather is talking to her?"

"She is in the office with Grandfather."

"Well I saw her, she was walking to the hallway a bit confused to why she is here. Then I was about to calmed her when your grandfather saw us and decided to talk to her alone" Sakura explained

"And yet no one try to wake me up?"

"I was about to when you came out running." Sakura answered

"I should go to the office." Eriol stated and run to the office by the time he came the raven lady have bow to his Grandfather. Meaning they have finish talking.

"What is going on?"

"Miss Daidaouji and I had already concluded an agreement. According to the will of her mother she will be staying at this household."

"But grandfather-"

"I will abide by mother's will but Sir I hope you don't mind but I must go back to Tomoeda and settle some things there. Our business, my studies and other things."

"If you must but I will only give you one month."

"Umm I don't think a will be able to finish and settle things within a month. Could you maybe extend up to-"

"Fine I'll give you two months that is longest time I could give you. Take it or leave it?"

"Ahh, Okay Sir. I'll try to settle things within two months." she said politely

"Ahh Miss Daidouji, I like to inform you that he will be coming with you unto your trip back to Tomoeda." his grandfather told her pointing at Eriol

"Huh?" she sigh dumbfounded

"What? Grandfather?" Eriol protest

"I have clear your schedule. Beside class start half of August your both be back by then. You are to accompany Miss Daidouji. Is that understood Eriol?" the old man stated without negotiation

"Yes Grandfather."

"You will be in charged of her Eriol. Take care of her. So Miss Daidouji I should tell you to abide by his rules during your two months stay in Tomoeda, Japan with him."

"Okay Sir"

"I'll schedule your flight three days from now. Is that okay with you Miss Daidouji?"

"Yes Sir, I'll have time to settle things at the hospital before going to Tomoeda. Thank you."

"Okay both dismissed" said the old man and the two bow then exited the room

They were walking quietly to the hallway that leads to the stairs when Tomoyo stop and look at Eriol.

"So finally we meet, officially that is. So your my betrothed or should I say fiance?" said by the raven hair with displeased

"Yes finally. Well I did not expect you to be my betrothed / fiance as well but oh well. I'm Er-" Eriol try to introduce himself but was cut off

"Eriol Hiiragizawa the idiotic jerk that almost hit me with his motorcycle. The heart breaker or should I say Ice Prince of Hiiragizawa Clan. It's not nice to meet you. I'm To-" this time Eriol cut her off

"Tomoyo Daidouji the sharp tongue bitch who call me names yesterday. The Rude Heiress or rather the Ice Princess of Daidouji Corp. Right? It's not nice to meet you as well" he said smirking

"I guess we have something in common." she stated

"I guess we have."

"I don't like it"

"So do I!"

"I don't like you." she said straight to Eriol's face. He just look at her and adjust his glasses and smile.

"You made that very obvious Daidouji."

"Have I?" she said rather sweetly

"Seem so? Don't worry I don't like you either but you just have to accept it. Your stuck with me. After all I'm your betrothed like it or not." Eriol said

"Don't I have a say about this?"

"Don't think so, since it's your mother's will. You said you will abide by it, didn't you now? Or are you by any chance breaking your promise to our clan and your agreement with my grandfather?" Eriol said while smiling

"Of course not. I guess I'll just have to accept I'm stuck with you."

"Don't worry Daidouji since will be alone together in Japan. It will be a good opportunity to get know each other and DISLIKED each other more." Eriol said

"I guess so but I think I need to prepare myself"

"For what?"

" Well since I'm stuck with you I need to be more patient and intelligent. I'm sure your very unreliable and idiotic. I don't want be drag down with you." Tomoyo said with a smile,

"Ahh I guess so. So am I? I need a lot, I mean a lot of patient, understanding and intelligence since I'm stuck with a sharp tongue Ice Princess. I might get into trouble since I'm with a very Rude Heiress!" he answered sarcastically, Tomoyo was to retort when

"Anyway you should change and have breakfast my lady. Or do you plan to wander around our Mansion in your Pajamas?" he stated looking at her head to toe, her cheeks just felt hot. She was about to answer when he cut her off.

"I suggest you change. After all you will be meeting some of the clan members over breakfast." Eriol stated

"I don't have cl-" Tomoyo try to explained when Eriol cut her off again

"Luna! Luna!" Eriol called out their maid

"Yes Young Master Eriol"

"Luna this Young Heiress is Tomoyo Daidouji. She is currently our guest do take care of her. She will be staying with us for a while."

"Yes Young Master!"

"Daidouji this Luna. One of our loyal maids. She will take care of you." Eriol said and Tomoyo just nod

"Luna! Please accompany and bring our beautiful guest some change of clothes. It's not suiting to the eyes of others to see a lady in her PJ's"

"Ahh, Yes Young Master Eriol."

"Well excuse me for now Daidouji. If you need me I'll be at my room resting and changing clothes. See you at breakfast" he said and hold her hand then kiss it. Tomoyo just took her hand out of surprise and look at him shock while blushing. Eriol just smirk and went upstairs smiling while Tomoyo just kept staring at his retreating figure.

"I thought he don't like women. I mean other women because he had a thing for the black dress girl. Whats with him? By any chance Eriol like this new fiance? " Sakura stated while leaning on the staircase on the second floor for she witness the whole exchange.

"I don't think that's it my cherry blossom. It look like a rivalry or a war is about to come. From the way I see it they don't seem to like each other" Syaoran said leaning beside Sakura

"I don't think so little wolf. I think-"

"What?" Syaoran ask, Sakura just smile dreamily

"I'll just let the flow decide."

"Huh? I don't think I-"

"You'll see. Come on let's have breakfast so you can take me home." Sakura said cheerfully dragging her boyfriend.

Meanwhile at the guest room

"Here my lady. Wear this for now."

"Ahh thank you."

"Here let me help you change."

"Ahh, no thank you. I can manage. Would you please leave me for a moment so I could change?" she said while holding the dress

"Ahh sure my lady. I'll just be outside."

"Thank you Luna." she said and change her clothes.

She was looking at her reflection in mirror after she change when

Flashback

"Mother? Mother? Please wake up" she said crying

"I'll check on the patient." said the Doctor

"The Doctor is here. Give way." the nurse said and remove Tomoyo from her mother side while closing the curtain

"Oh mother, please be okay." Tomoyo silently pray after some minutes

"Sonomi Daidouji's relative?"

"I am. I'm her Daughter, Tomoyo Daidouji. How is my mother?"

"Ahh How old are you young lady?"said the Doctor

"What? My age has nothing to do with my mother's condition? How is she?"

"Ahh, Any other relative beside you?"

"No. My mother is an only child, Her parent's are dead. My father died 10 years ago. I'm her only relative. This details has nothing to do with her condition. How is my mother?"

"Well I can't-"

"Doctor!" call out the nurse who is in the phone and whispered something to the doctor. He just nodded in agreement.

"Doctor how is my mother?"

"She is not in good condition. She is very weak. We will transfer her to Private Suite for now." the doctor said and left. Then talk to someone on the phone

"Lady Tomoyo, lets go."

"But-"

"They are taking her to a Private Suite . We are going to follow them." said Sayo, she nodded in agreement

"Stay here while I go get some of her things down stair." Sayo said, she nod

When her mother stretcher came she just stare at her. Praying her mother to be in good condition. She was just watching her be transported to the room when someone call out her name.

"Tomoyo Daidouji!" some old man called out, she just look at him

"Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of Sonomi Daid-"he try to say when she cut him off

"Yes. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Why? Who are you? I'm not in the -" she ask

"I'm -" he said when she cut him off looking at him

"No need. I think I recognize you. Mr. Leon Hiiragizawa. Am I right?"

"Yes!"

"What are you doing here?" she ask a bit surprised for his sudden appearance.

"I was inform about what happen after all you are arranged to be betrothed to my grandson here. You do know that you have a promise with my clan."

"No! Stop it! I-" she said in panic

"Grandfather I think this is not the right time for that." a sapphire eyes boy said, She recognized him. He is the same guy whom she was arguing that afternoon

"No it is."

"But grandfather-"

"This is according to her mother's will."

"Her mother's will?" Eriol ask, Tomoyo got curious as well

"Yes Eriol according to her mother's will-"

"Eriol? Your Eriol Hiiragizawa?" ask by Tomoyo in surprised, Eriol just look at her

"Yes. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa . I'm your fiance. Hi your Daidouji Tomoyo right? We meet again." he stated

"What are you doing here? I'm not in-" she was about to say something but because of all the commotion, the situation, her lack of rest and her meeting her fiance now getting into her. She seem overwhelm. She suddenly felt a bit dizzy.

"Daidouji? Are you okay? I think you need to sit down." Eriol stated looking at her worried. She felt her hand holding her forehead because she getting a headache, she felt more dizzy and her vision starts to blur. Then all of a sudden she collapsed.

"Daidouji! Daidouji!" she heard a male voice's calling her while holding her. She felt those arms carry her and the smell of musky, peppermint and a continues call of her name.

"Daidouji! Daidouji!"

End of Flashback

"Lady Daidouji! Lady Daidouji?"

"Huh?"

"Are you finish changing clothes?"

"Ahh yes."

"Then shall I accompany you downstairs? It's time for breakfast."

"Ahh sure Luna. Thanks." she said and got out the room

"Oh it suits you my lady. Your very beautiful." Luna praise her for wearing a simple blue dress that lengths up to her knee.

"Ahh, thanks. Lets go."

"Yes my Lady. This way please." Luna said

Meanwhile at the Dining Hall

Eriol just came and sit at his place at the table

"What? Are you waiting for me? " he asked curiously to the Trio, they only stare at him

"Sorry, but you could have start without me." he said while he get some bread

"As if your the reason Hiiragizawa." Syaoran stated

"Ahh, If your waiting for grandfather? He just left. So shall we-" he stated when they all look at him or rather whats behind him

"What is-" he asked, then look behind him and he saw Tomoyo. Sapphire orbs meets amethyst. They were staring at one another when someone cough. Eriol just clear his throat.

"Ahh, Ehem! Glad you could join us. You may sit beside me Daidouji." Eriol said and open the seat like a gentleman for her. She just nod and sat beside him.

"Well let's have breakfast."

"Hi!" said a cheerful voice to Tomoyo, she just bow in response

"Umm we met at hallway this morning. You are?" Sakura said

"Ahh" she said then look at Eriol with hesitation

"I don't own your name so you have every right to introduce yourself. In return you can ask theirs. Is up to you if you will bring up our connection." Eriol said

"Ahh, Well then I'll start. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, I'm Eriol's childhood friend / best friend. You are?" Sakura ask cheerfully

"Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji." she said

"Ahh the Daidouji heiress. I see. Please to meet you. Umm" Sakura said and jerk her boyfriend to introduce himself next. Syaoran look at her and Sakura pointed out to introduce himself.

"Syaoran Li, I'm Hiiragizawa's desc- Cousin and I'm Sakura's boyfriend. Please to meet you."he said, she just nod in acknowledgment

"Hey I'm Nakuru Akizuki, Eriol's guar- girl cousin. Nice to meet you. Your so pretty."

"Thank you."

"So your Eriol's Fiance?"

"Nakuru!" Eriol called out in a warning tone, Nakuru just shut her mouth

"Not exactly. We haven't agree to that yet." Tomoyo absentmindedly answered

She woke up in looking a dark ceiling. She got up and saw her fiance sleeping at the chair beside the bed. She was holding her head and wondering what she is doing with her future fiance. She got out of the room a bit confused walking down the hallway when someone called out to her.

"Oh your awake! Syao-Ahh are you okay?" she ask running towards her

"Umm, Don't worry your in good hands. This is the Hiiragizawa Mansion you were taken here last night beca-" Sakura try explaining when

"Miss Daidouji, Your finally awake. How are you feeling?" said the old man of Hiiragizawa Household

"Fine now. What am I doing here?"

"Come now. Let's talk about it in my office" he said as he leads the way, Tomoyo just follow while Sakura was just watching.

"Why am I here?"

"Well it's because of the promise your mother had with our clan. I presume you know about it. Since it concern you."

"Of course I know about it but can't you wait. My mother is currently-"

"But we are just doing what is in her will."

"My mother's will?"

"Yes. Here take a look at it and read it." he said and handed her a paper, she just read it and with a shock face

"I thought this was just an agreement why is it-"

"Well it is in that kind of way. Why did you think your mother brought you here earlier than expected? She had premonition of this and according to that-"

"Yes according to her will, I am into your care. Since I have no relative and I am a minor."

"I see, now you understand."

"Then at the hospital. At the emergency room, the one on the phone?"

"Yes. I took care of that. I was her emergency contact."

"I see. Well I don't see anything wrong since you help me. Okay I will abide by my mother's will in condition that-"

"Yes?"

Meanwhile in the hallway

"Ahh excuse me Lady Sakura, breakfast will be ready in a bit. I will just bring this upstairs to Young Master Eriol."

"Ahh sure Luna."

"Sakura what is it? Ahh she's finally awake." Syaoran commented looking at Tomoyo and his Grandfather talking at the office

"Yep! Ahh we should tell Eriol" Sakura said running upstairs

"Daidouji?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean not exactly?" Sakura asked

"Ahh, I'm sorry but its between me and Hiiragizawa if you don't mind. Anyway I don't have an appetite. I will just rest then go back to the hospital. Excuse me." Tomoyo said and left then started walking to the hallway

"Fiance? An arranged marriage with a Eriol Hiiragizawa? Why must I be engaged with an Ice Prince? What a complicated situation I got into? What will happen to me now? Quite a dilemma." she exclaimed then started walking upstairs.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 Walking on Thin Ice

Chapter 3 Walking on Thin Ice

At The Guest Room

Tomoyo POV

I was just staring at dark ceiling while laying on bed. My mind is blank and a mess because of the previous events that happen. I just heard the people talking downstairs bidding goodbye. Must be Hiiragizawa's guest, The cheerful Kinomoto Sakura. She is quite friendly but I'm not here to have friends.

"An engagement? A marriage? Falling in love or not?" I whispered to no one in particular, that's what I'm here for. Then I heard a car engine. She must be leaving. How I wish I could do the same?

"Getting stuck here? Living in my fiance's mansion? So far from home, London and Japan is really far from one another huh?" I whispered again.

"What troublesome situation I got into. It will be hard to get used to this." I stated closing my eye lids. Getting tired and hungry. Then I felt asleep not noticing a flying figure just passes by my room.

Meanwhile in the front door

"Get home safe Sakura." Eriol said and bids farewell to his best friend

"Ahh thanks Eriol. Sorry for the trouble."

" What are you talking about? It's no trouble at all. You're always welcome here." Eriol stated then saw Sakura a bit troubled

"What is it?"

"I ahh-" Sakura was about to say when

"Come on Sakura. Let's go! Your Father and Brother must be waiting it's 11:30 am, it almost noon. Your brother might kill me. Hiiragizawa do you mind?" Syaoran stated

"Ahh coming." Sakura said and look at her boyfriend who is waiting by the car

"Sakura? Are you okay? Something you need to tell me?"

"Ahh. It's nothing Eriol. Thank you for letting me stay the night and for breakfast. Well then bye." she said and run towards the car.

"Ahh bye! Be careful driving Syaoran."

"I know. I'm not a reckless driver." Syaoran stated he was about to retort when he remembered the argument and words of a certain raven hair beauty

"Whatever! Enough with your petty excuses! Your just a reckless idiotic driver! I don't want to waste my time talking with a pest."

"Well I'm might have been a reckless idiotic driver back then?" he whispered then a smile form his lips

"What?" Syaoran ask, Eriol just look at him then shake his head and answered

"Nothing. Careful on the way. Bye!"

"Okay?" Syaoran said a bit confused

"Goodbye Eriol." Sakura said cheerfully

Eriol was just standing in the front door as the car went on. He was suddenly alarm when he felt a presence flying down the stairs.

"Spinel!"

"Master?"

"Spinel! You shouldn't be flying around the Mansion." Eriol stated

"Huh?"

"We have a none magical guest at the house."

"Oh, I see. I didn't know. Sorry! I was sleeping all day yesterday because Ruby Moon told me to do a lot of things the day prior. I'll be careful Master and stay on the room." he said sitting on the stair

"Not to worry. It's my fault as well I forgot to tell you and Ruby Moon must forgotten as well."

"Well I'll go back to my room then Master."

"Why don't I take you there?"

"But Master-"

"There won't be a suspicion if I was carrying you back to the room. It just seems I'm carrying a stuff animal."

"Ahh whatever pleases you Master."

"I'll ask Ruby Moon to accompany you to your room for the meantime."

"Ahh I'll be fine by myself Master."

"I insist. Beside we can't risk it."

"Yes Master."

Eriol started walking up carrying Spinel to his arm he passes by a semi -close door room and stare at it for a moment. Spinel just look at his Master and the guest room.

"Is the visitor staying there Master?"

"Sshh. She might hear you?" Eriol said then peek at the room finding her asleep.

"A She?" Spinel ask but was Ignore

Eriol came inside the room and was just staring at her. She was lying on bed with her hair scattered all over the bed, both her arms raise in bed and away from her body, her dress a bit hike up showing her legs.

"She is quite a beauty but she look so tired." Spinel stated

"I agree but Spinel you should be quiet. No stuff animal talk mind you?" he stated and walk to the bed and just adjust Tomoyo's dress so her legs are properly cover. He was about to go when he saw her shivering a bit. He went to the closet and take a blanket then cover her with it.

"Rest well." he murmur, After that he and Spinel walk out of the room. They were walking to the hallways when

"Master who is she?"

"Hmm?"

"The beautiful lady?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Ahh, who is she to you?"

"My betrothed?" he said as a statement but spoken as a question instead.

"Huh?" Spinel sigh, quite baffled

"She is arrange to be my betrothed or fiance." Eriol answered his curiosity

"I heard you the first time Master. It just that, you usually reject your arrange betrothed. What change? Do you like her?" he ask

"I don't know but her situation is different among others. I'll just tell you some other time for now stay in your room." Eriol commanded

"Yes Master" Spinel said and fly inside his room

Eriol was walking back when he passed by Tomoyo's room. He suddenly went inside and look at her.

"Hmm, Who are you to me?" he whispered then unconsciously stare at her.

Still at the guest room

Tomoyo POV

I woke up looking at a dark ceiling. I pinch my cheek. It only sting. Great it wasn't a dream! Everything really did happen. Then I suddenly realize I have a blanket covering me.

"I don't remember having one." I said then felt someone staring at me. When I look around I saw him, my arrange fiance Eriol Hiiragizawa. He was leaning at the door frame staring blankly at me. I look at him but he doesn't seem to notice I'm awake or looking at him until I clear my throat.

"Ehem!" I cough

"Huh?" he said disoriented, then look at me

"Oh! You're awake. Sorry, did I disturb you?"

"Ahh, I sort wake up just now. Do you need something Hiiragizawa?"

"I thought you might be hungry. You didn't eat breakfast nor lunch. It's past noon. You could ask Luna for food anytime."

"Ahh no thanks. I'm fine. Is that all?"

"I- ahh, never mind"

"What is it?" I ask

"Nothing."

"You could tell me. I insist!"

"Daidouji?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you agree with the arrange marriage?" he ask out of the blue

"Huh?" I mumbled, I was surprise with the question I didn't have any answer. Why would he ask that?

"What convince you to agree with this arrangement?" he ask again

"I- I-" I try to said but I couldn't think of any reason. Well why did I agree with this arrangement to begin with? I try to ask myself. Before the reason could register to my brain he spoke again.

"Forget it. Sorry I ask. Go rest and Daidouji just a reminder close your door properly. Someone might just come in without permission. "

"Like you?" I retorted, he smile then cross his arm while leaning on the door frame

"I don't need permission. I guess I should remind you this our Mansion. I'm also a Master of this household." he said smiling triumphantly. Well he is right. It is their Mansion but still isn't it an invasion of privacy to go inside someone's room especially a lady.

"Of course! My bad. It's just unlikely of gentleman like you to come inside a lady's room without permission." I said sarcastically while smiling

"Pardon me. I was just checking on you. It won't happen again. I was just reminding you for your own safety. I don't want to be responsible if something bad happen to you. Excuse me then." he said and left the room closing the door

"What a jerk. Honestly." I said then look at the blanket covering me. It might been him who put this on.

"Eeeww! He might have touch me inappropriately." I said it loud while getting out of the blanket and standing up

"I would never. Beside your not that attractive." I heard him said through the hallway

"Your still there?" I ask surprised

"I was going to knock since I remember I need to tell you something when you suddenly shout" he said

"I didn't shout."

"Well you kinda did Daidouji."

"I did not!"

" Fine! Whatever! Moving on. May I open the door Daidouji?"

"What is it? What do you want Hiiragizawa?" I demanded

"I can explain it better if I could open the door. So may i Daidouji?" he said

"Fine!" I said, then he open it and walk inside

"What is it Hiiragizawa?"

"You need to get back to the hospital now."

"What? Why? Did something happen to my mother? Is she not doing well?" I ask in panic

"I don't know the details but Grandfather just called me. He said your needed at the hospital right now." he said calmly

"Then I'll go there now." I said and was about to walk out when he grab my arm

"What now Hiiragizawa? I need to go now." I said

"I'm going with you."

"I can go there myself."

"Grandfather told me to take you there." he said

"Fine! Then come. Now lets go." I said and yank my arm

"Wait for me at the front door." he said and walk out

I was waiting at the front door when startled me by suddenly beeping their car horn upon me.

BEEP BEEP

I was so surprise I jump and had my hands on my chest. I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack. Who would do such a thing? Surprising and scaring a lady. I frown to the person who did that and guess what it's him . Eriol Hiiragizawa such a jerk!

"Get in." he said, what a gentleman, not. He didn't even open the car door. Whatever! I have no time for this.

It was a very quiet drive to the hospital when we got there his Grandfather is talking with the doctor.

"Ahh, here they are. Miss Daidouji." his Grandfather said

"What happen? Is she okay?" I ask

"She's fine Miss Daidouji. The doctor just want to tell you she is responding to treatments well."

"Ahh that's good then."

"And she's awake. She's been looking for you." the doctor said

"She's awake?" I exclaimed and look at the room then run

"Mother!"

"Tomoyo!" she called out still weak

"Are you alright?" I ask while holding her hand

"I'm fine but I still have to stay here."

"How long? Maybe I could wait till your better before going back to Tomoeda. I should cancel it -"

"Ahh no. You should continue with the trip ."

"You know about my trip?"

"President Leon told me and he tell me Eriol is accompanying you?" she said looking outside to see Hiiragizawa and his Grandfather talking.

"I see. Yes he will be accompanying me."

"Be a good girl and listen to him okay? It will be a chance to know him better and bond. Since in the future you two will be betrothed." she said

"As if." I answered and look at the Hiiragizawa jerk who look at me. I felt my cheeks felt hot and I look the other way.

Curses! He caught me staring at him. He might think I have a crush on him or something. Well I don't like him nor attracted to him one bit.

"Tomoyo!"

"Ahh, Yes mother"

" With my condition I don't think they will let me go back. I might be staying here for months or year my dear. So be a very good girl. I'm sorry this has to happen."

"It's okay. As long as your better. I'll be away for a while to settle our business, my studies but I will comeback as soon as I can. I'll ask Sayo to watch over you and give me updates while I'm at Tomoeda."

"Okay. Be careful."

"Yes mother. I will. You should take care of yourself. I love you." I said

"I love you too."

"For now rest mother." I said and she just close her eyes. As I sing for her till she fell asleep.

I don't know how many hours since I fell asleep while looking after my mother when I felt someone trying to wake me up.

"Daidouji! Daidouji! Daidouji!"

"Huh?" I sigh,

"Visiting hours is over. It's time for us to go home."

"I want to-"

"Lady Tomoyo I will take care of her. Don't worry." Sayo interrupted

"Okay, just give me updates."

"Yes Lady Tomoyo."

"Thank you Sayo." I said and bow then look at Hiiragizawa

"Lets go?" he asked

"Why are you still here? Where is-" I try to ask but was cut off.

"Grandfather went home, Two hours ago."

"Then why didn't you-" I try to ask

"I was waiting for you. Let's go then." He said and walk ahead of me, hands on his pocket.

We were driving back to there Mansion when he spoke.

"Oh I remember you haven't eaten anything. Let's stop by a restaurant." he said, before I can argue he already park to a nearby Italian Restaurant. He just got off the car and walk to the restaurant. What a company? Hello we are together. I guess I should be used by this attitude of his since I'm stuck with him in Tomoeda in the coming two months. How I dreaded that time to come.

"Good evening Young Master Hiiragizawa." the staff greeted,I see so this is their restaurant as well. I look up and was fascinated. What a fancy and elegant looking restaurant. I guess the Hiiragizawa clan is really rich and powerful.

"Evening, table for two." he said, I just look at him

"Yes Young Master. Umm My lady this way" the waitress said, I just nod and follow. I was looking through the menu when

"Two of their specialty for today. A strawberry vanilla milk shake for the lady and Blue lemon for me." he said then look at me

"You want to add something?" he said

"Ahh no I'm good." I said and return the menu. I don't mind him ordering after all he knew what's good to eat here but I'm just curious. Why does he know strawberry vanilla milk shake is my favorite? Did he hire a private investigator to follow me? Did he ask someone about what i like or not? I think I'm getting paranoid here.

It was an awkward and quiet dinner. We just waited for the food, eat and we went back home. We didn't look at each other nor talk. What a weird date? Date? Was it a date? I don't think that was a date. I said debating myself when my phone vibrate. I took it out of my dress pocket and look at it.

"Ahh it's Sayo. Must be an update" I said reading the message while walking to the hallway on the way back to my room when I trip.

"Ouch! What the hell?" I said then look at the thing that trip me. I stand back up and hold the shoe size box but it was made of wood and metal locks unto it. It's more like a small chest box.

"What is it doing here?" I ask to no one specifically then started shaking the box trying to know what's inside when someone took it to my surprise. It was Hiiragizawa. I was looking at him when he spoke

"Don't touch my things." he said coldly his sapphire eyes cold and dark.

"I did not. It was in my way. It's not my fault it was scattered here at the hallway." I said in defense

"I don't care. Just don't touch this ever." he said coldly

"Whatever!" I said not caring. I was about to walk out then he hold my arm aggressively

"Ouch!" I complained then look at him

"Do I make myself clear Daidouji? Don't. Ever. Touch. This." he said with cold eyes. Emphasizing each word

"Fine. Such a big deal. I won't touch it. Now let go." I said and yanked my arm. He just walk passed by me holding the box

"What's the big deal? Gosh!" I exclaimed. Feeling frustrated.

I walk inside my room and shut the door. I was sitting on the bed looking at my phone messages.

"I hope nothing bad happen tonight." I whisper then fall back to bed staring at the dark ceiling. I unknowingly fell asleep and I woke up hours later.

"Ahh I should clean up and change." I exclaimed and got up. I was walking inside the room looking for the washroom.

"I guess there is no washroom inside this room." I said and quietly open the door so I won't wake anyone up it was past midnight. I was about to walk out the hallway carefully when someone spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"Ahhh! God! Don't scare me." I said and turn to look at the person who just speak

"Hiiragizawa!" I said a bit surprised

"Why are you awake in the middle of the night?" I ask

"Shouldn't I be asking you that Daidouji? Beside where are you going?"

"Ahh, Whatever!" I said and I was about to turn my back at him when

"I'm asking you a question Daidouji. Where do you think your going?" he ask with a very authoritative and firm tone

"No where."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not. I was just about to look were the washroom is."

"I don't believe you. You look like your about to snuck out."

"I am not. I quietly open the door and walk very carefully so I wouldn't wake anyone up. I don't want disturb anyone while I go to the washroom."

"Let's say it's true but were is your towel, robe and change?"

"I don't have any so I was about to look at the washroom first. Beside I haven't got my personal things at the hotel so I don't have things. Why do I need to explain everything to you? Who are you?" I said getting annoyed

"I believe I'm one of the master of this household and I ought to know."

"Just because your one of the master of this household you have the right to be so nosy. Beside don't I have a right to privacy? You can't barge at me and bombarded me with questions and invade my -" I stated but didn't get to finish when he brought up to my eye level a traveling bag.

"What's that?" I ask

"Don't you recognize it?"

"Ahh that's-"

"It was brought here while were at the hospital along with a lot of things." he said and give it to me along with my luggage.

"It was already in my room when we got here. I forgot to tell you. "

"So your-"

"I'm awake because I was about to brought it outside you room. You might need it in the morning but I guess you really do now. You should clean up." he said scrunching his nose and turn his back

"Okay?" I said then he turn back and look at me

"Ahh the washroom is that way. Straight ahead the last room at the right. Extra towels are on the cabinet."

"Got it."

" Don't stay too long at the washroom though there still hot water its cold tonight. You might caught a cold."

"Ahh, okay." I was about to get inside my room when

"Daidouji!"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry about what happen tonight. About the box, that box is just -. I'm sorry for being rude. Anyway have a good night." he said and turn his back at me

"What just happen? I don't think I will get used to how things go here, especially with his attitude. Is he bipolar or something? Sometimes his nice or a jerk? What have I gotten into? It's so hard to adjust. It's like I'm always walking in thin ice here. Aaaahh!"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 Fight in Flight

Chapter 4 Fight in Flight

Two teens was walking hand in hand in Streets while Strolling.

"What is it my Cherry Blossom?" ask Syaoran in concern

"Nothing." she said shaking her head

"Don't lie to me Sakura. I know something is bothering you. What is it?" Syaoran said and stop walking then face her

"Well I'm thinking about what happen two days ago."

"Hmm? About?"

"When we met Eriol's Fiance? Or rather she is not yet his fiance."

"What about it?"

"I just feel guilty."

"Why?"

"Well I was so curious I push a very sensitive topic right over breakfast. She was tired and I'm pretty sure hungry back then but because of my persistent asking she just decided not to eat. I'm sure she felt offended. Plus I missed the chance to befriend her. I'm thinking she must be struggling here."

"Ohh, I see. I don't think she was offended. Maybe there are just a lot of things on her mind then. Plus there is still a lot of chance you can befriend her, after all she is staying at our Mansion." Syaoran answered and started walking hand in hand with her again.

"Ahh your right. Then lets go to the Pastry shop and buy some delicious cupcakes. I'll give them to her as peace offering after that I'm sure we can become friends, right?" Sakura said full of energy almost dragging her boyfriend.

"Ahh sure but next time." he said stopping

"Why? Don't you know the saying the sooner the better Syaoran. Now lets go. I want to be friends with her already." Sakura said now dragging her boyfriend

"I know but Sakura!" he said stopping his girlfriend.

"What?" she said with a bit protest.

"Even we buy those cupcakes I'm sure Kero, Spinel or Nakuru will be the one eating it."

"Why? Does she not like sweets?" Sakura ask

"I don't know but currently she is not here." he said

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura ask curiously

"She and Hiiragizawa are going to Tomoeda. There flight is today around 9:45am, ahh the plane might have left by now its 10:30am" Syaoran said while looking at his wristwatch

"Ohh I see! After she return then. When is she and Eriol coming back by the way?"

"Ahh in about two months?"

"Two months? That long? Why?"

"Yep. Hiiragizawa said she had many things to settle in Tomoeda."

"Oh I guess in two months then." she said pouting

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be friends by the time she comes back. So for now, why don't we go to the Pastry shop?" he said holding her hand again and decided to lead her to the Pastry shop.

"What for? She is not here." Sakura stated

"So my cherry blossom can eat her favorite cupcakes and smile. I don't like seeing her sad. So smile for me." Syaoran said holding her chin while looking straight at her.

"Ahh, your so sweet little wolf." She said with a smile

"Okay then lets go." Sakura stated cheerfully

Meanwhile at the plane

Tomoyo POV

I was frowning so hard I am starting to scare people around the plane while my seatmate is just quietly reading a book.

"You should stop frowning. Your scaring everyone on the plane" he said still looking at the book his reading. I just look at him. How can he be so calm and chill while I'm bursting in annoyance, irritation and anger at him.

"Well excuse me but I can't help it. I feel really annoyed and irritated right now." I said with gritted teeth.

"And what made you feel in such a way?" he ask still not looking at me. The nerve of this heir not to even look at me when clearly I'm talking to him. I became more irritated then decided to just took his book. He look at me then, for he was a bit surprise of my action.

"What?" he ask innocently

"Hiiragizawa!" I said with emphasis. I getting impatient with this guy.

"Daidouji! My book please. Currently I'm in a middle of good chapter." he demanded holding his hand out. Ahh the nerve! Ignoring that I'm irritated at him.

"Hiiragizawa!" I called out with a displeased tone

"What?"

"Aaarrgggh!" I sigh angrily and tossed the book back at him. Fortunately he catch it but

"Ouch! What is your problem? That hurt." he said holding his forehead since it got hit by the book when he catch it

"You. Your my problem." I answered

"Why? I'm not doing anything to you. Or do you prepare I do something to you?" he said

"Perv!" I said frowning.

"I'm most definitely am not a pervert. Well what is it then?" Hiiragizawa said getting irritated, I just look at him.

"What? Just tell me." he said

"I know your coming with me to Tomoeda but why must we travel together?" I ask annoyed

"Huh?"

"Why are you in this flight?" I ask feeling frustrated

"Daidouji have you even listen to your own statement. Honestly!" he said mocking me. Ahh what a jerk. I was about to retort when he cut me off

" Well since you ask I might as well answer. First I'm in this flight because YOU and grandfather have agreed that I must accompany you to Tomoeda. It's not like I volunteer. YOU and grandfather discuss this. If you ask me I don't want to be here." he stated

"I know that but why-" I started answering but he cut me off. How disrespectful.

"Second I'm in this flight because grandfather arranged our flight. It's not like I was the one who chose the flight."

"Then why didn't you change it. You c-" I was about to ask when he cut me off yet again. He has such annoying habit of cutting my sentence off.

"Thirdly I could not change my flight since I must be with you within your trip back. It is common sense to travel together with the one your accompanying with, isn't it? No one accompany someone traveling in different flight, have they? We ought to go to the same destination." he stated matter of fact and I was about to say something when he cut me off again. Ahh what real jerk.

" Lastly our tickets were gotten at the same time. Be thankful were at the First Class you have a bit space away from me. If we are in economy you must be hysterical by now. So go suck it up and accept your stuck with me. Just mind your own business and I will mind mine." he stated coldly and angrily

"Are we clear?" he added

"Jerk!"

"Whatever! Rude Heiress!" he answered annoyed, I just stand up and headed to the comfort room. When he spoke again

"Where are you going now?"

"I thought you said mind your own business. It's none of-"

"Fine it's none of my business." he stated and adjusted his glasses then open his book again to start reading. Ahh such a pissed off.

"Hmp!" and I start to walk all the way to the comfort room

I was looking at my reflection in the mirror feeling frustrated. This will be a very long and exasperating flight. Be patient Tomoyo. Be patient Tomoyo. Ahh such resentful guy. How can I or rather we understand each other? How can I even accept him as my arrange fiance? He always do things that make me easily get angry. Ahh such vexing person.

"Arrgghh! The nerve! What an- Ahhh!" I exclaimed irritated ,when I got out of the comfort room. I was facing a guy around his 20's looking intently at me.

"Well excuse me, If you want to get inside the comfort room. You must give way so I can-" I try to say when he push me back inside and got inside as well.

"Hey!" I said in protest.

"Or we go inside together." he stated still looking at me and slightly smelling me. What have I gotten into? I just pretended that I was not afraid and put on my determined Ice Princess mask.

"Well excuse me then Perv. I don't want to be inside the comfort room with you" I stated coldly with confidence and open the door but I didn't get a chance to get out. Since he blocked the way. Damn it!

"Why not? Your quite a cutie." he said. I started to get scared and intimidated.

"Umm I must go outside now." I said feeling uneasy and pushing him out of the way

"Why? We could have fun. You can ride me. I can ride you. Why do say?" he ask though whisper in my ear. Ahh such a perverted, horny guy. Eeww!

"I rather not." I said trying to push him. Ahh so persistent A***h***.

"Oh I think you'll love that. Your hot and beautiful and I'm quite an attraction to ladies. Don't you think so?" he said . What a narcissistic bastard? Him quite an attraction to ladies? Quite hard to believe. If that jerk seatmate of mine said it I could have agree but not him. What? What am I saying? I'm attracted to Hiiragizawa? I was so distracted with my thought that I only become conscious of his presence when he hold me by the waist.

"Hahaha. As if? Are they blind or something?" I retort trying to mock him and to struggle away. Ahh his strong. I hate being a girl, boys are really much stronger. I'm getting in trouble. I can't get away.

"Huh? As if you weren't attracted to me. I saw you taking a few glimpse at me." he said. What is he talking about? Ahh now I remember him. His sitting a few seats away from Hiiragizawa on the VIP section. He might have thought I was looking at him when I was clearly looking at the Hiiragizawa jerk.

"You must be mistaken. Now let me go." I said trying hard to push him and get away from his hold. Ahh his strong. I must get away now.

"Oh come on. Don't be shy. I could give you a night you'll never forget." he said then push me to the mirror twisting my left arm, so now my left arm is at my back while he press me hard to the mirror and I will be in a sitting position. He hold my thigh with those dirty hands of his feeling my legs then hold me closer to his body. Purposely hiking my skirt up until it rip and separating my legs with his body. Ahh this is not good. I'm in trouble. Somebody help me. I kept struggling with my other free arm.

"Ahh ouch! stop it. Let go of me. Get off." I said struggling to get away.

"Come on babe. I know you'll like it. You won't forget me once you taste me." he said whispering in my ear and hovering over me. Ahh please someone help me. Then I started struggling more

"Stop it! Let me go. I will-" I was about to scream when he put his hand over my mouth to shut me. Oh no! Help! Someone! Then I remember Hiiragizawa. Please come to me. Help me. Save me. I was thinking about him. Then I remember him saying

"Just mind your own business and I will mind mine."

He won't, he doesn't care. I'm nothing to him. He does not like me. He won't even be worried.

"Shush! This will fun." he said and started smelling me, touching my body and grinding his hips unto me.

"mhkdjfsljdfk" I struggle and muffled a scream, tears start to form at my eyes

"Ahh" he groaned then forcibly open my blouse, breaking the buttons. Exposing my chest to his eyes.

"F***! Your so beautiful and hot. You might be a goddess. I might be the one who does not forget you." he said still grinding at me. I try to struggle but it was pointless. I can't his too strong. I could feel him getting hard then he started smelling me closer in my bare neck exposing my brassiere. Is this it? Am I getting raped? I hope not and started praying.

"mnkdsfkd" I try screaming and pushing him to no avail but he was just too strong. My tears started to fall. God please don't let him rape me. Some one please help me. He was about to kiss me and touch my right breast when the weight of the guy in front of me was gone. I saw a blur movement. Then it happen so fast I just saw him being thrown out of the cubicle and a black coat was suddenly thrown at me to cover my exposed body. I saw a dark blue hair guy, my amethyst eyes met sapphire ones.

"Hiiragizawa?" I whispered

"What the f*** man? I'm in an middle of a hot make ou-" the guy try to protest when Hiiragizawa punch him.

"What the-" the guy said angrily but was cut off when he was punch yet again by Hiiragizawa.

He punch him continuously until the staff try to stop them. He look really pissed, his gentle sapphire orbs turn to cold and murderous one. He kept punching him. His right fist is getting red and blood from the guys face is transferring to his fist. The guys face is almost busted the way he punch continuously at him.

"Sir you shouldn't be doing such thing! Violence is not allowed. I must-" the staff started to say while stopping him but he still continue. He wasn't listening to anyone and keep on pounding on him.

"Sir stop! You shouldn't be doing such thing." the staff say while stopping him but he didn't listen.

"Hiiragizawa! Hiiragizawa STOP! ENOUGH!" I shouted, he stop while holding the guy by the collar and look at me

"Sir stop! You shouldn't be doing such thing." a staff told him

"He started it. Perverted Rapist!" he answered angrily and loosen his grip with the guy. He then look at me. His sapphire orbs turn back to gentle one, calm but he look anxious. Was he worried about me? Is he concern or something? Does he care? Does I care if he is indeed worried?

"Huh? Sir-" the staff call out to him yet he pay no attention to them.

He came inside the cubicle and close it. He look at me and cover his black coat at me properly. He was staring at me. As if trying to ask If I'm alright.

I was about to say something but then I look at him and his hand, I was about to touch it when he took it away from my grasp. He just wash off the blood from it. He look back at me then he help me stand up and started walking. He had his arm around me protectively and lead me outside. I was shivering and tears kept falling out of my eyes out of fear because of what happen.

"Sir- Oh my. Call an Air Marshal. Tell him we have a sexual offender on board." said the staff when they saw me. It seems they got the picture. Well why wouldn't they my clothes are rip, I'm shivering, my face and hair is a mess and I was crying so hard I think going to be dehydrated.

"I'm very sorry Mam. Sir" they said. Hiiragizawa just nod.

He was leading me back our seats but I was still frighten of what happen that my legs gave up on me. Good thing he had hold me. He was looking intently at me. From the way he look at me I could see lots of emotions worry, anger, sadness and he seem scared. Why? Then I realized he was still holding me uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. It just my legs have abandoned me. I-" I try explaining he didn't care and just swept me off my feet and carry me princess style. I just hold unto his arm and coat that was covering me. Then he walk back to our seat. He put me down gently then he get a glass of water and handed it to me. I just took it and drank it then nod as a thanks. I try calming myself and try forgetting about the incident.

After I calmed down I started wiping the tears and breath deeply. I was about to look after Hiiragizawa to thank him when I saw him. He was just seated beside me and was rummaging at a traveling bag. Wait! It's lavender. That's-

"Hey that's mine. How inconsiderate of you to took and look at someone else belonging without permission. Perverted jerk!" I said, he just look at me and raise a brow. Great his reminding me that I'm the same since I touch his box thing but it was different. It was just an accident. He on other hand is doing something inappropriate.

"How ungrateful Daidouji? After I save you, you think so badly of me? Beside I'm not perverted. Maybe a jerk I could accept." he said still holding and looking something at my bag

"Can you blame me? I don't know you that well. Beside how can I think good of you when your looking through my personal belongings. For all I care you may have look or taken my bra or underwear." I said in defense

"Ha! Don't worry Daidouji I won't take them though I saw them, that I couldn't deny since I was just rummaging to your clothes. Beside It's not appealing enough for me." he said with teasing tone.

"Perv. Give that back to me." I said standing back up and walking toward him. When he just stand and look at me. I can really see our height difference. He look at me with his eyes seem to be sympathizing me before speaking

" And I'm just merely looking for some clothes you can change unto." Then he took out a simple dress and handed it to me. I just stare back at him

"Your clothes have been ruin, I presume. You should change." he said. I was left speechless. I was about to speak when

"There is another comfort room. It's that way, Come. I'll go with you." he said

"Why would you be going with me?" I ask, then he just look at me a bit confused.

"It's not like I'm coming inside with you Daidouji. I'm not that hormonal or perverted. Beside I'm just accompanying you for safety purpose. After all grandfather have told me if you recall I'm charge of you and your within my care. It's not like I'm doing it because I like it or care. I was just doing my responsibility." he stated

"I know that. What possible reason would you even care to some stranger girl but out of responsibility." I said matter of fact.

"Glad you caught on it. I'm just doing my end of the bargain. You should do it too." he said. I just smile at him. A smile masking the hurt feelings i felt from his words. But why am I even hurt? It's not like a expect him to really care about me. Or do I want him to care?

"So, shall we?" he asked, I just clear my throat

"Which way to the comfort room?" I ask, he just look away.

"Straight ahead. Right this way." he said and started walking. I just followed him. It was just a close by comfort room. Then he open the door and I just walk inside. I was about to close the door when I saw him leaning in the side of the door.

"You can go-" I try to tell him but he cut me off.

"I rather wait out for you." he said his back facing me and not turning to look at me.

I just close the door and start changing. I took off his coat. I felt cold and hurt then I saw some bruises and contusion on my neck, arms and thigh area due to what happen earlier. How awful and painful.

"Forget about it Tomoyo. You can't let it get into to you." I told myself why looking at my reflection in the mirror.

I started fixing myself, changing and wear a spaghetti strap dress. Since this is the most decent clothes I have at hand. My luggage is in the back of the plane which have my other clothes and coats. Well might as well. Then I got out and he just move out of the way and look at me.

"Ahh here is you coat." I said while folding his coat before handing it back to him. He just stare at me. His eyes gentle and calm as before looking at me from head to toe.

"Just wear it back." he said

"Huh?"

"Are you deaf? I just said wear it back" he said commanding me, What a bossy guy and Me Deaf? I'm just surprise that is. Such a jerk.

"Ahh no its alright." I said refusing politely.

"Wear it back" he said again getting annoyed. I don't want to be in debt with him but technically I am since he saved me a few minutes ago. But getting more in debt is not what i planned.

"Ahh no its okay. Here Hii-" I try to refused but he just yank the coat at my hand and cover my bare shoulder with it.

"Don't be stubborn and just do as I say. Besides your cold. You'd been shivering. Just wear it. Lets go." he said then hold my wrist and drag me back to our seat.

We were silently seating beside each other not doing anything. I was just staring at him. His quite a jerk but I guess there a bit of goodness within him. I guess I can't really judge a book by its cover. Anyway should I or should I not. I was debating myself if I will thank him. After all he did saved me but I'm afraid he will be come cocky. He then look at me and frown.

"What?"

"Huh?" I ask a bit surprised

"Don't Huh me? You been staring at me Daidouji. What is it? What do you want?"

"Ahh nothing." I said, he just look at me not convinced.

It's getting hard to say it to him. After all we are not exactly in good terms. We always argue ever since we met, not even once we become civil with one another. We always find something to argue about even to the smallest thing. Especially when I accidentally touch his box when I trip on it.

Flashback

I was just walking the hallway reading Sayo's message to me when I trip.

"Ouch! What the hell?" I said then look at the thing that trip me. I stand back up and hold the shoe size box but it was made of wood and metal locks unto it. It's more like a small chest box.

"What is it doing here?" I ask to no one specifically then started shaking the box trying to know what's inside when someone took it to my surprise. It was Hiiragizawa. I was looking at him when he spoke

"Don't touch my things." he said coldly his sapphire eyes cold and dark.

"I did not. It was in my way. It's not my fault it was scattered here at the hallway." I said in defense

"I don't care. Just don't touch this ever." he said coldly

"Whatever!" I said not caring. I was about to walk out then he hold my arm aggressively

"Ouch!" I complained and look at him

"Do I make myself clear Daidouji? Don't. Ever. Touch. This." he said with cold eyes. Emphasizing each word

"Fine. Such a big deal. I won't touch it. Now let go." I said and yanked my arm. He just walk passed by me holding the box

End of Flashback

What is the big deal with that box anyway? Is something valuable inside? Hmp! Maybe his secrets is in there? Hmm? Maybe his weakness is there? I guess I should-

"Whatever!" he muttered which brought me back to reality. He stand up and was about to walk away when

"Ahh Hiiragizawa" I said out loud. Curses! Me and my big mouth

"What?" he asked looking at me

"Umm" I muttered, why is it so hard to say it. It's just two words. Thank you! Come on Tomoyo you can do it. Just say it. Its not that hard is it? Beside you owe it to him. He saved you.

"What is it?" he asked again

"Ahh-" come on now. You can do this Tomoyo

"Hmmm, Whatever!" he said slightly exasperated

"I- Ahh"

"What is it?" he said getting irritated.

"Thank you Hiiragizawa." I blurted, he just look at me a bit surprised

"For what? I didn't do anything," he stated

"For saving me back then. If it weren't for you I'm sexually molested, worst rape by that guy. Thank you for-" I explained

"It was just a coincidence." he cut me off.

"Huh?"

"I just needed to use the comfort room. The cubicle's door was slightly open then I saw your situation. I'm sure anyone will do the same." he stated,

I look at him trying to accept his explanation but I don't believe him. I'm not convince at all. If he was to use the comfort room why use the one farthest when he know a close by comfort room. I don't buy it. Beside the way reacted its not common. He beat the guy into a pulp. I mean why would you do such a thing at that extent. Why is he making up excuses? It's not like I expected him to really be worried or concern. I just, I was about to speak when

"Beside your my responsibility." he said,

"Ahh, of course." I said disappointed. That again. I'm just a responsibility, What am I expecting anyway? That he will care? But why? Why do I want him to actually care? Were just strangers who is bound by a promise from both family. That was just it right? He was looking at me and I was at him. Then he was about to walk away when I spoke

"But still thanks. You still save me and even accompany me. Thank you very much Hiiragizawa." I said and bow. He just nod and started walking

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 Connected Room

Chapter 5 Connected Room

Narita Airport

Tokyo, Japan 12:30pm

Tomoyo POV

Finally I'm home. I smile brightly breathing in the fresh air of Japan while pushing my cart of luggage's all the way to the exit of the Airport when somebody hold my arm. I just look at him with displeased.

"What?"

"Where are you going?" he said

"The exit of course." I said a matter of fact, he just nod

"Of course, but Daidouji our ride is over there." he said pointing at the other direction, I just pout. Ahh! I should be free but no I have a chaperon or something.

"Come on now. Our driver is waiting." he said, I just frown at him

"You do remember that I'm in charge of you and your within my care while your in Japan, right Daidouji? You also agree with it, didn't you now?" he added, I just plaster a smile and follow him. How annoying!

"Young Master Hiiragizawa, Lady Daidouji!" the driver greeted us

"Ahh let me handle your luggage." he added, I just nod and muttered

"Thanks"

I was sitting at the back of the car when I felt a body sit beside me to my dismay I was seated beside Hiiragizawa again. He just look at me and smile. I just smile back, roll my eyes and turn my back at him looking at the window.

We were driving to our destination the Hiiragizawa Manor since I must stay within his company even though I have Daidouji Mansion waiting for my return when Hiiragizawa notice something.

"Junpei where are we going? This is not the way to the Manor." he said

"Ahh, Young Master Hiiragizawa weren't you inform that the Manor is under renovation right now?"

"No I wasn't inform. I was just here three weeks ago."

"Well your Grandfather started the renovation a week ago."

" So where are we staying then?"

"At your hotel Young Master Hiiragizawa just for two weeks. The renovation of the Manor will be finish within a week and cleaning as well. So within two weeks."

"I see. Well can't be help then."

"Were staying at a hotel? Why don't we just stay at -" I try to say when he cut me off

"No. We are staying at our hotel."

"But we could just stay at our Mansion for now."

"No."

"But Hiiragizawa."

"You agree you'll abide by my rules Daidouji!"

"Yes at Tomoeda. Were not yet in Tomoeda so-"

"Daidouji don't push it. Either you stay with me at our hotel or we fly back to London right now? I'm not kidding" he said

"Your being irrational Hiiragizawa. All I'm saying is that-"

"Daidouji I'm warning you. Don't push it."

"Fine! We will be staying at different rooms, won't we?"

"Of course. Why? Are you worried I will stay at the same room with you? Your not that lucky. Beside I like my privacy."

"So do I."

"Glad we agree on that. Anyway, do you have a schedule?"

"Schedule?"

"Yes schedule of where, when and who are you going to talk to during the two months trip here."

"Ahh yes. I schedule the business appointment and proposal's on third week until we go back home."

"How about the first two weeks?"

"I'll settle on my studies and transfer of school."

"I see. You had it all planned out then."

"Yes. After all I was given a limited amount of time."

"Okay then it settled. Anyway, you don't have a schedule today have you?"

"No I don't. It's Sunday so I can't go to school and my mother's business appointments are not yet available till next next week. We have a vacant day today. Why?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to rest after a very long trip. You should too."

"I know."

Meanwhile at London

"Sakura is this okay as decorations?" Nakuru ask

"Ahh its perfect. Good job Nakuru."

Someone suddenly came panting.

"Sorry I'm late I had to distract Touya before going here." said by the person out of breath

"It's alright Yukito. Anyway rest first then come help. There are lots of things to do before his surprise birthday party tomorrow."

"Right. Ahh where is Eriol? Is he on a arranged marriage meeting again?" Yukito ask while looking at the surrounding then sitting

"No his accompanying his betrothed." Syaoran answer

" Betrothed?Accompanying?"

"Ahh we haven't told you yet. Master have a fiance he can't reject. She has the power to break or make the arranged marriage." Nakuru answer

"Spinel can you hand me the glue." Nakuru said

"Ahh really. So he found his match?" Yukito ask

"Ahh you could say that." Syaoran stated

"What she like?"

"She is very beautiful and I think she's nice. You will meet her soon. She's staying here for the mean time." Sakura answer

"Need help with that?" Yukito ask while helping Sakura carry some box

"Yes, Thanks Yukito."

"No problem. Anyway this arrange fiance of Eriol where is she from?"

"Tomoeda Japan. Ahh thank you Kero I needed that."

"Tomoeda?" Yukito ask curious

"Yeah, what a coincidence right? We were just previously living there before moving to Hong Kong then here in London. I think you might know her. She rich and well known. She was previously featured in magazine her name is To- Ahh Syaoran careful with that" Sakura exclaimed and run to his boyfriend

"You should be careful that is a very important piece."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to. I'll be careful."

"Hmm, those two never change. Oh nice to see you Yukito."

"Hi Kaho! When did you comeback?"

"A week ago. Don't tell Touya it's part of the surprise" Kaho answer while she had 1 finger on her lips

"Got it."

"Ahh they really look good together."

"Well I'm just glad Sakura is happy. Anyway your okay with Eriol having a fiance?" Yukito ask Kaho

"Of course, after all it's bound to happen. Beside we both know I'm in love with your best friend."

"Right. Anyway, have you met her?"

"No but they say she seems nice and very attractive. Beside she's the same age as Eriol. They will be a good match"

"Hope it turn that way. Anyway will we meet her today?"

"Ahh no. Master is accompanying her in Tomoeda," Nakuru chime in

"At Tomoeda? Tomoeda Japan? Why?"

"She has things to settle. Master Leon commanded Master to accompany her."

"Ahh! I see must be an important lady she is."

"Yeah because she is the heiress of Dai-"

RING RING RING

"Ahh its Touya. Excuse me Nakuru. I should take this."

"Hmm, hope we don't get found out." Kaho stated

"We won't. Anyway Master must has been at the Tomoeda by now. I wonder how are things with him and his fiance?"

Twin Towers Hotel at Tomoeda Japan

Tomoyo POV

Who would have thought they own the biggest, luxurious, five star hotel in Tomoeda. Hiiragizawa clan is really something. I guess mother really had a deal with a very important clan.

"hmm... What a long drive!" I said and just lay on bed, my hotel room is next to Hiiragizawa. We are at the 15th floor of the hotel

"I'm so tired. Anyway I need to clean up." I said and got into the washroom and taking off my clothes.

I was completely naked and humming while I fill the tub with warm water, bubbles and petals when I heard some rustling. I look at the door from where I was sitting. It was lock and then all of sudden the door of shower near the bathtub open. Don't tell me someone was inside. I didn't check since I know I'm alone in the room and the shower door was fiberglass dark blue color. Who would have think someone is inside? I panic and got inside the tub and try to cover myself.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed, then peek at the person who came in. I saw blue hair and sapphire eyes. My eyes widen then I frown. What the heck is he doing here?

"Hiiragizawa you pervert! Get out!" I shriek and got the shampoo bottle and throw it at him while covering my body with my hands

"Ouch! Who did that?" he ask

"Daidouji? What are-" he was about to say then look and me. He seem surprised then he suddenly blush and turn his back at me.

"Get out! Pervert! Get out!" I told him, he just walk near the door and took my robe.

"Hey that's-" I was about to say when he handed me my robe still not looking at me.

"Cover yourself. Let's talk about this when were both decent." he said

"When were both decent?" I murmur then I realize he was half naked. Only his lower part was cover by the towel. His well toned chest and abs can be seen glistening to the water droplets. My cheeks felt hot.

"Excuse me Daidouji! I'll go get change. You should too." he said placing my robe near the tub.

"Wait! You have to explain -"

"We will talk about this after we get to change. I will just knock on your door." He said and went inside the shower room. Then I got out of the tub and cover myself with robe.

"Wait a minute Hiiragizawa were are not finish and where do you think your going. Hey you - His gone" I said as I open the shower door.

Meanwhile London Hiiragizawa Mansion

"Ahh I'm so tired. Who would have thought doing a surprise party is a lot of work." Kero stated

"Your just lazy." Meiling commented

"You annoying brat. I am not-"

"Enough Kero. Just rest. Have some strawberry cake. We still have things to do." Sakura said

"Fine! Ooh! Yummy strawberry cake." Kero said

"Whatever! What are you doing Nakuru?" Meiling ask

"Hmm! That's odd his not calling saying they reach their destination. Maybe we should call him." Nakuru said looking intently at her phone

"I don't think that it's a good idea Nakuru. Just let him-" Kaho said when she already dialed Eriol's number

"Ooh its ringing. Good! Good! Ahh Hello Master!"

"Hello! Nakuru do you need something?" Eriol asked a bit in a hurry

"Nothing Master I was just-"

"I don't have time for this I need to get change in proper clothes. Ahh!" Eriol's said while they hear rustling that seems to be him trying to wear his pants in a hurry

"Why are you in hurry in changing clothes Master? Whats the matter? Are you and Miss-"

"Stop saying nonsense. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"But Master we-"

BEEP

"He hanged up. Oh he must have been- Ouch!" Nakuru complained when Syaoran smacked her

"Stop imagining nonsense. You're talking about Hiiragizawa here. Beside I think he has a perfectly good reason why his in a hurry."

"But-"

"Shut it and just get on helping in the decorations. The party is tomorrow we have a lot of things to do."

"Fine."

At the Twin Towers Hotel

Tomoyo POV

I was inside the shower looking for Hiiragizawa when I saw another shower door when I opened it was a way to another washroom and a door.

"What the?" I said and walk to the other washroom until I reach unto the door I could hear him talking to someone then I open it.

"Daidouji!" he exclaimed while trying to wear his shirt then finish changing. I was looking inside but there was no one in the room and I saw his phone at the bed. Maybe it was a call.

"Daidouji I told you I will come knock unto your door and talk to you when were both decent." he said, he was wearing a baggy pants and dark blue shirt with a towel on his neck. I was staring at him he look different without his glasses until

"Daidouji!"

"Huh?" I exclaimed

"I told you we will talk after-"

"No! You have to explain whats the meaning of this? Why is our room connected? Or rather why is our washroom connected?" I ask, he has his back facing at me

"Hiiragizawa!"

"Can we talk about it later?" he said still not looking at me

"No! I want answers. NOW." I demanded

"Daidouji"

"What? Just explain now and look at me when I'm talking to you." I said and turn him to face me, he just averted his eyes and shifted uncomfortably

"Could we just talk later? Just go back to your room and-"

"I will not until you answer my question. Now explain."

"Daidouji!"

"Hiiragizawa! I'm demanding you an ex-" I try to say when he hold both my shoulder and look at me

"And I will explain when your decent. Or is this just an excuse for you to seduce me?"

"W-what? How you dare you? You pervert! I will never do such a thing. Take back what you said you perv." I said and got away from his hold

"I'm not. Beside I'm not the one who walks unto other people's room uninvited and wearing indecently." he said a bit fluster

"What are you talking about?" I ask then he turn his back again at me then sigh

"Daidouji your still on your bathrobe not wearing anything else and your robe's knot came undone. I can partly see your naked body specifically your chest" he said and I look unto myself

"AAH! Pervert!" I shriek and try to cover myself

"Will you just go change and we will talk about this after your decent. You can scream all you want."

"Whatever you pervert!" I said and try to walk out of his room to the washroom then I suddenly slip

"Aah!" I shriek and close my eyes ready myself for the impact.

I close my eyes tightly bracing myself for the impact but there was none. I peek my eyes open then I saw that I'm still standing then I felt someone holding me by the waist. I look up and saw sapphire eyes looking at me. My eyes widen then I suddenly push him not realizing my robe's knot came undone until he hold me by the waist almost embracing me closer to him. My face is inches away from him. I can feel his breath unto mine.

"Get your naughty hands off me Hiiragizawa" I said and try to push him

"I'm just trying to prevent you from falling. Beside If I didn't hold you a bit closer to me I will see you whole naked body. Your lucky I'm just looking at your unattractive face or I might see your horrible body that is not I sight I wanted to see. Your robe knot's is undone again. Are you really trying to seduce me, Daidouji?"

"You wish. Now hands off."

"Properly knot your robe first." he said and I comply. Then he let go of me.

"Now get dress and then we will talk."

"Be sure! Your not getting away with this Hiiragizawa." I said and turn my back at him walk to the shower room until I got back to my own washroom then to my room.

"Ah the nerve of that Ice Prince." I said and close my door. I quickly dress into my pajamas.

I just finish getting dress when I heard a knock from my washroom. I open it and came in view the devil himself. He is fully clothe and wearing his eye glasses. I frown and he just look at me.

"May I come in? Are you decent?" He ask, I just open the door wider and let him come inside. He just walk right in and face me

"Why don't we sit down first so we could talk comfortably" he said as he motion for us to sit at the couch

"No, I'm already not comfortable talking to you." I said looking at him with my arms cross.

"Okay, then just sit you might get tired standing up."

"I rather not. I don't want to keep my guard down. You might do something inappropriate to me. You may sit if you want." I said, he just nod and sit at the couch

"Okay then." he said

There was a long, cold and awkward silence. We were just having a staring contest when

"So?" he said, I just raise a brow

"Hiiragizawa!" I said

"Daidouji!"

"Care to explain now?" I ask

"About?"

"The obvious." I said with irritation

"Specifically what?" he ask

"Why is our washroom connected?" I burst out

"Hmm! Why indeed is the question?"

"Hiiragizawa!" I said in a warning tone and frowning at him

"Pardon me Daidouji but I really don't know that our room is connected until the incident a few minutes ago."

"I don't believe you. You dirty, naughty and lecherous guy. You perv!" I said

"I'm neither of those. I would never disrespect a lady. Honestly Daidouji I didn't know but I can explain."

"Then get on explaining." I said with gritted teeth

"Well you see, here at our hotel. Mostly engaged, married or secret couples want to have privacy at their room so they rather have their own. But they also want to be together in one room without someone finding out so they design a secret door so that they can go to their lover without anyone noticing. Thus this room."

"So? What does it had to do with us? We are not a SECRET COUPLE. Technically we are arrange on marriage but we are not a COUPLE." I said

"I know it's just that-"

"What?"

"I think my grandfather set as up to be in this connected room."

"What?"

"Yes. There are only 5 connected room at whole hotel. Each divided into different floor. I don't think it was a coincidence for us to be in this connected room when there is a lot of available room at this hotel since it's not peak season. I think he specifically instructed the staff for us to be here."

"Aaarrgh! No! This can be happening! No! No! No! No! " I said

"Relax Daidouji! It's not like I'm doing anything bad at you."

"Relax? How can I relax when I'm with a pervert. Beside you did do something bad to me."

"Of course not. If you are referring to the incident moments ago that was purely an accident. It's not like a purposely got inside to see you naked."

"Ahh don't remind me. This is not happening."

"Calm down Daidouji. Its not like it's the end of the world."

"NO! Easy for you to say. Your a guy and maybe used to having company of girls. I'm not. I'm pure and delicate."

"Pure and delicate?" he ask sarcastically

"Yes I'm pure and delicate. You on the other hand just tainted me. I never had a boyfriend or relationship. I never been seen by anyone else and You. You saw me naked. You peeping tom."

"My name is not Tom and I'm not peeping at you. I didn't saw you naked trust me."

"Liar! I don't believe you. Trust you? Like I could ever? This is a disaster" I said

"No I'm not liar and you can trust me. Beside I repeat it's not like I'm doing anything inappropriate to you, have I?"

"Yes you did. You lecherous, naughty, dirty and green minded Ice Prince."

"No I'm not." he said standing up and walk up unto me. I just step back he step forward and every backward step I did he just step forward until I hit the wall. I was going to pull away when he put his hands unto either said of my face trapping me. I just look at him and he look at me.

He had me trap unto the wall. It was an uncomfortable and awkward silence. We were staring at each other for minutes until

"Pervert!" I muttered

"I'm not. How many times should I tell you that? Beside Daidouji, If I'm a pervert when I saw you at washroom naked-" he said looking straight in my eyes

"So you did see me naked? Your liar. You-" I exclaimed, he just sigh

"Fine I admit but I'm not a pervert because if I was. Those countless times I could have done something to you." he said looking into my eyes

"I don't believe you. You horny pervert." I said pushing him with my finger, then he lean in purposely near my ear I could feel his breath then whisper

"Well then let me tell you. If I was a pervert when I saw you naked I should just have joined you into the tub and have my way with you" he whisper closer to my neck

"Perv!" I said then try to push him he didn't bulge and hold my arms above my head

"Ahh, Hiiragizawa!"

"If I was a pervert and you came into my room wearing your robe. I would just push into my bed, strip you off your robe, parted your legs, hover over you, touch your whole body and give you a night you won't forget countless times. "

" You-"

"If I was a pervert when I save you to the washroom and came undone your robe. I would have push you to wall, undone your robe fully and have sex with you."

"You perverted jerk. You rapist." I said as I try to struggle to free my arms then kick him but he was too fast he was able to dodge it.

"I'm not a rapist. Beside I won't be hold responsible Daidouji after all your arrange in marriage with me. We could do it and get this over with. No need to decide since technically you will be mine then."

"You-"

"And If I was a pervert I will f*** you senseless now. No one can hear us and your already trap." he said while staring at my eyes. There was a long silence before he added "BUT" he said then let me go and backing off

"I'm not. Beside I'm not attracted to you. " he said looking at me

"Anyway lock your side of the shower door so that there will be no more incident and knock unto it before showering just to make sure were are not showering at the same time. I might see your horrible body that is not a sight to see. Well then" then grab a few strands of my hair

"Goodnight Daidouji. Hope you have sweet dreams and do dream about me" he said then kiss my hair, I just slap his hand

"Touchy!" he said backing off smirking and I'm just staring at him

"Night Ice Princess!" he added and walk out of my room closing the washroom door.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6 Dream or Reality

Chapter 6 Dream or Reality

Twin Towers Hotel 6:28 am

Tomoyo POV

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Ahh" I woke up by the constant knocking on my room. I frown, my eyes still half close.

"I still want to sleep." I murmur while yawning.

"Who is it so early in the morning?" I said and got out of bed and I just look at the door to see who is knocking

"Hiiragizawa?" I murmur

"What does he need now?" I murmur again. His the reason why I am still sleepy

"Goodnight Daidouji. Hope you have sweet dreams and do dream about me" he said then kiss my hair, I just slap his hand

"Touchy!" he said backing off smirking and I'm just staring at him

"Night Ice Princess!" he added and walk out of my room closing the washroom door.

After that I fell asleep and I did dream about him. What a nightmare?! He certainly put a curse on me last night. Ahh! I still want to sleep.

"Daidouji wake up! Daidouji! Wake up! Wake up!" he called out, how annoying!

"What do you want? Don't you know what the time is?" I ask irritated opening the door

"Good morning!" he said smiling

"There is nothing good in the morning. What do you want Hiiragizawa?"

"Time for breakfast. You should shower and change. You should be ready before 8:00am."

"Why do I need to do that?"

" Well, don't you need to go to your school today. You have many things to settle to your school. Beside it's Monday." he said, my eyes widen and I was fully awake after his statement

"Ahh, I totally forgot." I said then run inside my room leaving the door open.

" This all your fault Hiiragizawa. I couldn't sleep a wink last night because of you. Curses!" I stated while I rummage my luggage.

"How is this my fault? All I say was do dream about me Daidouji." he said coming inside my room

"And I did. It was nightmare." I exclaimed, he just smile. He seems happy I'm miserable right now. Aaarrggghh!

"You did? What was the dream about?" he ask while I get the things I needed

"You and I were-" I stop midway how can I tell him about that dream. He might think I have a thing for him. He might get full of himself.

"Nothing! Never mind!"

"Huh? You and I were what? What were we doing Daidouji?" he asked looking at me intently I just blush

"Nothing. Now get out. I need to shower and change."

" Really? I think it was something. Daidouji your blushing." he teased

"No I'm not. Will you get out already Hiiragizawa?"

"What was your dream about?" he asked

"Nothing. Just get out."

"Daidouji!"

"Get out!" I said and push him outside then close the door while leaning on it. My face felt hot and I think I'm blushing profusely.

"Daidouji!" he said through the close door

"Go away."

"But I'm curious about your dream considering I'm there. What is it about?"

"Nothing just go away."

"But Daidouji-"

"Go away."

"Fine. I'll drop the topic. I'll just wait for you at the lobby?"

"Whatever!" I said and he didn't retort anymore. He might have gone down.

I just walk to my washroom and take a shower. I was just finish changing my undergarments then I wore my black tube with a white blazer blouse, a black balloon skirt length up to my knee and a black stilettos. I was brushing my hair and decided to braid it. Then I apply light make up while wearing my necklace.

"Perfect." I said as I look at my reflection in the mirror then I check everything I needed.

"Okay, seems I have everything." I said, took my bag while carrying some folders and open the door. I just walk outside when someone spoke

"Ready?"

"AAH! WHAT THE HELL?" I ask surprise almost dropping the folders I'm carrying.

"Hiiragizawa?"

"What?" he ask innocently while leaning near my door frame. I just stared at him. He was wearing dark blue shirt with a white checkered polo shirt, a black pants and rubber shoes. He look pretty cool for a four eye guy. He look really handsome although his wearing casual clothes.

"Daidouji!"

"Huh? Why are you here?" I ask

"Waiting for you."

"Huh? I thought your waiting for me at the lobby?"

"Yes I was about to but you didn't answer."

"I did."

"No, all you said was whatever. I didn't know if it's a YES or a NO. So I decided to wait for you here."

"Seriously?" I ask, he just nod

"It's been 1 hour."

"So? You waited for me at the restaurant 1 and half hour." he said

" Yes but it was different."

"How is it different?"

"I was sitting then and drinking shake. You on the other hand waited for me here standing."

"Aah, right. Well no worries at least were even now. Beside I'm used to it. Standing while waiting is not a big deal. So shall we have breakfast before going?"

"Aah sure."

"Anyway, Need help?"

"Huh?"

"With those folders it seem heavy." he said while pointing at the folders I'm carrying

"Aah its fine. I'm used to it. Anyway breakfast?"

" Okay, after you My Lady." he said I just stare at him

"What?" he ask

"Aah nothing. Lets go." I said smiling, Okay it was just a coincidence, right? But the phrase he said. Aah stop it Tomoyo it's just a dream. It was a coincidence. I try convincing myself. He let me lead the way. I walk passed the elevator on purpose when

"Daidouji where are you going? The elevator is here." he said standing in front of it while looking at me. I just plastered a smile

"Oh? Aah, You know what, I was just thinking we could walk downstairs." I said, we can't be together in elevator because

"Huh?"

"Um, Well as exercise. I haven't had exercise so why not? Right?" I try to reason out

"Daidouji we are at the 15th floor that is quite a long walk down stair. I rather we not."

"But Hiiragizawa-" I try to argue

"I won't hear it anymore. Now after you." he said and press the elevator button and it open. No! This is not happening we can't.

"Um, Hiiragizawa Why don't you just-"

"Daidouji!"

"I just think that-"

"Enough Daidouji. I won't let you walk alone downstairs wearing a mini skirt and heels. Now get inside the elevator. Its not that scary."

"I'm not scared." I said, it's just that were not supposed to be together in it.

"Then get inside already. Daidouji!" he said, I hesitated and just look at him

"Daidouji! Do you want me to drag you inside?"

"Fine! No need to do that. I'll get inside" I said while I get inside and then he follows. What a persistent guy? I'm just hoping nothing happen. Please go down faster.

Aah, I should have not got in. I'm regretting that I got inside. Can it go any faster? Please go down. I'm not comfortable with him. It's because of that stupid dream or rather nightmare.

 _The Dream_

 _"Okay, after you My Lady." he said I just stare at him_

 _"What?" he ask_

 _"Ah nothing. Lets go." I answer while forcing a smile_

 _"Daidouji where are you going? The elevator is here."_

 _"Oh? Ah, You know what, I was just thinking we could walk downstairs." I said,_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Um, Well as exercise. I haven't had exercise so why not? Right?" I try to reason out_

 _"Daidouji we are at the 15th floor. That is quite a long walk down stair. I rather we not."_

 _"But Hiiragizawa-" I try to argue_

 _"I won't hear it anymore. Now after you." he said and press the elevator button and it open._

 _"Um, Hiiragizawa Why don't you just-"_

 _"Daidouji!"_

 _"I just think that-"_

 _"Enough Daidouji. I won't let you walk downstairs. Now get inside the elevator. Its not that scary."_

 _"I'm not scared." I said_

 _"Then get inside already. Daidouji!" he said_

 _"Daidouji! Do you want me to drag you inside?"_

 _"Fine! No need to do that. I'll get inside" I said while I get inside and then he follows._

 _"Daidouji!"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Are you sure your gonna transfer school?"_

 _"Well there is no helping it. After all mother and I might stay in London longer than I expected."_

 _"But what about your school it will be difficult since your going to be a senior?"_

 _"You don't have to worry about that. I have outstanding grades I cope up easily."_

 _"What about your friends? Won't you miss them?"_

 _"No I don't. Beside I have none."_

 _"Oh?" he said then stare at me_

 _"Why are you asking? You don't want me to transfer? Am I right?"_

 _"No I'm just curious."_

 _"Curious my ass. You don't want me to transfer because you can't handle being stuck with me. You think I'll force myself to you. Well your wrong. I don't like you even one bit."_

 _"Okay?"_

 _"Can it go any faster. Its infuriating riding the elevator with you."_

 _"That's quite harsh. I like being with you. It's nice to see your sour face when your with me. Makes me disliked you more my Dear Rude Heiress."_

 _"Whatever! Ah faster." I said impatiently_

 _"Relax Daidouji we will get there. Beside it's not bad getting stuck with me."_

 _"As if I-" I try retort when the Elevator suddenly came into stop._

 _"What just happen? Why aren't we moving?"_

 _"I think there is problem with the Elevator?" he said while pushing the buttons_

 _"What? Arrgghh. This is your fault you jinx it."_

 _"I didn't. Beside it was just a coincidence. Do you really think I will do something for us to be stuck here? You can't be serious?"_

 _"Ah this is not happening." I said and took out my phone I was about to call someone when the elevator suddenly move I lost my balance and someone catch me._

 _"Ah what the? Stop touching me. Such a perv!" I said while looking at Hiiragizawa then I pull myself out of his hold_

 _"Whatever!" he said then the light goes out_

 _"AHHH!" I scream_

 _"Blackout?" he ask then stare at me since I suddenly hug him_

 _"Daidouji?"_

 _"I... Um.. Ah. Sorry I was surprised?" I said as I let go_

 _"Surprise or Scared?"_

 _"I'm not scared?"_

 _"It's normal to get scared in the dark."_

 _"But I'm not scared."_

 _"Ah, not scared. So Your just seducing me?" he said_

 _"I most definitely not." I said in defense_

 _"Okay. It's unlikely you will seduce me since you hate me. Your just scared then."_

 _"I am not."_

 _"Your a bad liar Daidouji."_

 _"No I'm not."_

 _"Yes you are. Your scared of say so."_

 _"I am not scared."_

 _"Really?" he asked_

 _"Yes?" I answer doubtfully_

 _"Then can you explain why are you still holding the end of my polo shirt?" he ask then open his phone flashlight and look at his polo shirt. I was indeed holding unto it_

 _"Ah.. I.. Ah" I try to explain and remove my hold_

 _"Now tell me, why are you-"_

 _"Fine you win. Yes I'm scared. I don't like darkness . Something horrible always happen. I'm scared okay." I said while I open my phone flashlight and look around the dark elevator. It was so dark I feel a little scared but I still walk to the other corner away from Hiiragizawa. I didn't realize Hiiragizawa was still looking at me until he grab my hand and hold it._

 _"You don't need to leave my side. I know your scared." he said I just look at him_

 _"You can hold my hand if your scared. It will give you more comfort since -" he said, i just yank my hand away from his hold_

 _"I rather not. You might think that-" I try to retort when he grab my hand again and he let me hold his polo shirt_

 _"Then hold my polo shirt then. It will remind you that your not alone in this darkness and your safe." he said, I just stare at him then bow my head and grab his shirt he just smile_

 _"Aah don't suddenly sit, the floor is dirty. Here use this." he said and give me his handkerchief. I just accept it open it and sit unto it._

 _"You should sit too." I said while still holding his shirt, he just nod and sit beside me_

 _It was a long awkward silence, we were just seating together when he look at me_

 _"You okay?"_

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"Daidouji what do you mean something horrible happen whenever its dark?"_

 _"Aah that, someone died because of the darkness."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Ah well I just-" I said uncomfortably_

 _"Never mind. Anyway this may take a while. Seems there is an electrical problem."_

 _"I guess." I said then suddenly the lights open_

 _"Ah the electricity is back" I said and stand up then the elevator suddenly moves I lost my balance and fell at Hiiragizawa. We were staring at each other he was holding me while I was on top of him then._

 _"Daidouji?"_

 _"Hiiragizawa" I said while he stare at me then he suddenly lean closer then kiss me_

I was shaking my head continuously when someone tap my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay Daidouji?"

"I'm fine where are we?"

"Elevator. 17th floor."

"What?" I ask

"Shouldn't we be going down?" I added

"Well someone press the elevator up." he said and look at the other people in elevator. I saw 4 pairs of brown orbs and 2 pairs of black orbs staring at me.

"Oh, sorry. I thought were alone." I bow and whispered an apology. We have company in the elevator that's good then. We are not alone.

"Are you sure your alright Daidouji?" he ask

"I'm fine. Its nothing." I answered

The elevator opens the 2 pairs of black orbs got out at the 18th floor then the elevator closed and goes down. At least we have many company, I just smile. We were at the 5th floor when the elevator suddenly open and the remaining 4 people we have company got out.

"Aah"

"What?"

"They all got out."

"Of course that is there destination. What's the problem?"

"Its nothing?" It's only the 5th floor. No worries Tomoyo you'll get there that was just a stupid dream.

"Daidouji!"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure your gonna transfer school?"

"Well there is no helping it. After all mother and I might stay in London longer than I expected."

"But what about your school it will be difficult since your going to be a senior?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I have outstanding grades I cope up easily."

"What about your friends? Won't you miss them?"

"No I don't. Beside I have none."

"Oh?" he said then stare at me

"Why are you asking? You don't want me to transfer? Am I right?"

"No I'm just curious."

"Curious my ass. You don't want me to transfer because you can't handle being stuck with me. You think I'll force myself to you. Well your wrong. I don't like you even one bit."

"Okay?"

"Can it go any faster. Its infuriating riding the elevator with you." I said as I stare at the Elevator Screen. We were on the 3rd floor going to the 2nd floor.

"That's quite harsh. I like being with you. It's nice to see your sour face when your with me. Makes me disliked you more my Dear Rude Heiress."

"Whatever! Ah faster." I said impatiently. Almost there

"Relax Daidouji we will get there. Beside it's not bad getting stuck with me."

"As if I-" I try retort when the Elevator suddenly came into stop.

"What just happen? Why aren't we moving?" I said and look at the elevator screen it shows 2nd floor

"I think there is problem with the Elevator?" he said while pushing the buttons

"What? Arrgghh. This is your fault you jinx it." I said then remember.

"I didn't. Beside it was just a coincidence. Do you really think I will do something for us to be stuck here? You can't be serious?"

"Ah this is not happening." I said. It's the same as my dream. No! No! No! I took out my phone I was about to call someone when the elevator suddenly move I lost my balance and someone catch me.

"Ah what the? Stop touching me. Such a perv!" I said while looking at Hiiragizawa then I pull myself out of his hold

"Whatever!" he said then the light goes out

"AHHH!" I scream

Aah! This is not happening. This is not happening. Nooooooooo!

"Blackout?" he ask then stare at me since I was holding his arm.

"Daidouji?"

"I... Um.. Ah. Sorry I was surprised?" I said as I let go. What am I doing? Well at least I didn't hug him.

"Surprise or Scared?"

"I'm not scared?" I said

"It's normal to get scared in the dark."

"But I'm not scared."

"Ah, not scared. So your just seducing. Nope not the proper word. Flirting? That's it. Your just flirting with me?" he said

"I most definitely not." I said in defense

"Okay. It's unlikely you will flirt with me since you hate me. Your just scared then."

"I am not."

"Your a bad liar Daidouji."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Your scared of darkness. Just say so."

"I am not scared."

"Really?" he asked

"Yes?" I answer doubtfully

"Then can you explain why are you still holding the end of my polo shirt?" he ask then open his phone flashlight and look at his polo shirt. I was indeed holding unto it

"Ah.. I.. Ah" I try to explain and remove my hold. Why am I holding unto him? Ah, this is so not happening.

"Now tell me, why are you-"

"Fine you win. Yes I'm scared. I don't like darkness . Something horrible always happen. I'm scared okay." I said while I open my phone flashlight and look around the dark elevator. It was so dark I feel a little scared but I must distant myself unto him. I try to walk to the other corner away from Hiiragizawa. I didn't realize Hiiragizawa was still looking at me until he grab my hand and hold it stopping me from walking.

"You don't need to leave my side. I know your scared." he said I just look at him

"You can hold my hand if your scared. It will give you more comfort since -" he said, i just yank my hand

"I rather not. You might think that-" I try to retort when he grab my hand again and he let me hold his polo shirt

"Then hold my polo shirt then. It will remind you that your not alone in this darkness and your safe. I won't do anything." he said, I just stare at him then bow my head and grab his shirt he just smile. Such gentle smile but I feel so nervous with our situation my legs are about to gave up so I was gonna sit when

"Don't suddenly sit, the floor is dirty. Here use this." he said and give me his handkerchief. I just nod and open it then sit unto it.

"You should sit too." I said while still holding his shirt, he just nod and sit beside me

It was a long awkward silence, we were just seating together when he look at me

"You okay?" he ask since I was sweating and feel cold. Well who wouldn't. I'm really nervous this is going like my dream. Will he actually kiss me?

"Daidouji?" he called unto me

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I answer, stop thinking about it Tomoyo. It's just a dream and this was just a coincidence, right?

"Okay. Um... Daidouji what do you mean something horrible happen whenever its dark?" he ask, then I look at him

"Ah that, someone died because of the darkness."

"Huh?"

"Ah well I just-" I said uncomfortably

"Never mind, your not oblige to tell me. Anyway this may take a while. Seems there is an electrical problem." he said changing topic.

"I guess." I said then suddenly the lights open

"The electricity is back" I said and stand up then the elevator suddenly moves I lost my balance and fell at Hiiragizawa. We were staring at each other he was holding me while I was on top of him then.

"Daidouji?"

"Hiiragizawa" I said while he stare at me then he suddenly lean closer. It's happening. Will he really kiss me? Should I kiss him? I was just staring at him. I just close my eyes as he leans closer. Is this a dream or reality?

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7 School Identity

Chapter 7 School Identity

Tomoeda Private High School

Tomoyo POV

I was sitting and staring blankly at the floor when

"Daidouji! Daidouji! Tomoyo Daidouji" call out by someone

"She's here." A male voice said I just look at him

"Hiiragizawa!"

"They are calling you out." he said and point at the office

"Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"Ah that's me."

"Well come inside."

" Yes Ma'am." I said and took my bag and got inside the office. Aah this his fault. My minds a mess because of him. Its because of what happen this morning that I'm like this. Aah how frustrating and that was so embarrassing in so many levels

"Okay. Umm... Daidouji what do you mean something horrible happen whenever its dark?" he ask, then I look at him

"Ah that, someone died because of the darkness."

"Huh?"

"Ah well I just-" I said uncomfortably

"Never mind, your not oblige to tell me. Anyway this may take a while. Seems there is an electrical problem." he said changing topic.

"I guess." I said then suddenly the lights open

"Ah the electricity is back" I said and stand up then the elevator suddenly moves I lost my balance and fell at Hiiragizawa. We were staring at each other he was holding me while I was on top of him then.

"Daidouji?"

"Hiiragizawa" I said while he stare at me then he suddenly lean closer. It's happening. Will he really kiss me? Should I kiss him? I was just staring at him. I just close my eyes as he leans closer. Is this a dream or reality?

"Daidouji?"

"Huh?" I exclaimed and open my eyes he was still staring at me

"Do you mind?"

"Do I mind what?"

"Huh! Honestly? Daidouji your quite heavy!"

"Huh?" I ask disoriented

"GET OFF!"

"Aah right." I said and got up then he did too

"Aah, that hurt my rib. Don't you know your quite heavy. It feels like a big sack of rice fell unto me. Ouch!" he said while he hold his right rib cage

"Sorry! It was an accident. It's not like I intentionally fell unto you, have I? Beside I'm not that heavy. Hmp!" I said, jerk much!

"Whatever!" he said then look at me, I just pout

"Anyway why did you close your eyes?" he ask

"Huh?" I suddenly response

"I didn't" I added, then turn my back at him

"Yes you did." he insisted

"Were you expecting something?" he ask

"Of course not." I said, my cheeks felt hot

"You are. Your blushing." he teased

"I'm not." I said then the elevator door opens

"Are you two alright? Sorry there was problem with the main switch"the electrician stated

"Fine!" I said and hurriedly got out of the elevator

"Thank you." I heard him say to the electrician then follow me.

"Daidouji you were expecting something, aren't you?"

"I said No. I'm not expecting anything."

"Yes you are." he said

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"What was your dream about?"

"I said it was nothing. Forget about it!" I said

"What was your dream about us? Was it comedy?" he ask

"No! Will you just stop asking."

"Horror?"

"No! Stop it."

"Thriller!"

"No! I said to stop it."

"Romantic?"

"No!" I said blushing even more and averted my eyes on him

"Aha it was Romantic."

"No!"

"Yes it was, your reaction gave you out."

"No it wasn't" I said my cheeks are still red

"Yes it was. It was about us in the elevator, isn't?"

"No!" I said

"Your a bad liar Daidouji!"

"I'm not and I said it No. It wasn't about that."

"Yes it was and You were... You were expecting me to kiss you that's why you close your eyes. Same as your dream."

"No I didn't. You wish."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you close your eyes?"

"I didn't."

"Daidouji!" he said

"I said I DIDN'T" I shouted, I heard some murmur then Hiiragawa laugh.

"Hahahah. Fine, fine. You didn't. No need to shout Daidouji were in the lobby." he said, then I become red as a tomato. I was so embarrass since a lot of people staring and murmuring.

"No need to be shy about it. Beside it was just a dream its not like your expecting it to happen or you did expect?" he ask while looking at me. I just become more red. Aah I can't show my face and ran towards the exit.

"Phew!" I sigh, this is all his fault but at least it didn't happen the same as my dream.

"Miss Daidouji?"

"Huh? Yes Ma'am."

"You may go inside."

"Thank you." I said and went inside the room

"Good morning Ma'am"

"Good Morning Miss Daidouji, You may take a seat." I just nod and smile

"Anyway your requesting for transfer?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Was it because of the incident occurred last-"

"No Ma'am its not about that."

"I understand if its the reason, after all you shouldn't be treated in such a way. I'm sorry if we can't-"

"No its okay. I done this to myself. Beside its not the reason why I'm transferring."

"Then why?"

"My mother is sick. She's collapsed and been hospitalized"

"Oh? Is she alright?"

"Yes but she couldn't get out of bed. I must stay by her side so I decided to transfer school."

" I see but you know that you can just have leave of absence."

"Ah no it will be difficult. I won't be able to be with my mother."

"You can still can after all Tomoeda Private High School is not that far from your home. So no need to transfer, I'll just give you an excuse form."

"Ah no you don't understand Ma'am. My mother collapsed and is currently hospitalized."

"Yes I get that so I'm giving you excuse form."

"She's not here. My mother collapsed and is currently hospitalized not here but in England. Specifically in London ."

"Oh?"

"She can't travel back so I need to transfer school."

"Oh! I see then but I still need your mother's consent before we allowed you to transfer?"

"Yes. I have it with me. My mother approved of it." I said and handed the folder

"I see then can't be help then. Just finish some school clearance, fill up your school transfer form and your good to go."

"Hope your mother get well soon and good luck to your new school then. I hope the best for you Miss Daidouji. "

"Thanks Ma'am" I said and bow

"Welcome. You can get the clearance form unto my secretary."

"Thanks." I said again and exit the office

"I need clearance form and transfer form."

"Okay. Here. You must have clearance to all mention in the form then file it with your transfer form and give it to the Student Council then your all done."

"Okay, thank you." I said and got out he was just waiting at the bench

"So?" he said I just stare at him

"Daidouji?"

"Huh?"

"What now?"

"Ah! I just need to finish my clearance then filed my transfer at the Student Council Office and I'm good to go." I said and take out my phone I was about to text someone

"Aah then lets go." he said standing up I just look at him. Don't tell me his coming.

"Where to?" he ask, Aah he is coming with me. No he can't. He can't know.

"Ah.. About that" I said

"What?"

"Why don't you just wait at the car?" I said

"Huh?"

"I'll be going to a lot of offices and faculty. You might get tired walking around with me." I reasoned out while forcing a smile

"I don't mind. Beside grandfather ask me to accompany you." he said

"It's just that-" I said, I can't let him know. What would he think of me? He will laughed and might pity me if he finds out. He might also be a blabbermouth. I tried so hard to hide it to my mother. No he can't know about my school identity. He might tell my mother about it.

" I got it." he suddenly said

"Huh?" I exclaimed, What did he got? Don't tell me he already figure it out. No! No! I should make an excuse and reason out to him. He might-

"You're afraid to go around with me. People might think I'm your boyfriend or something. It will be hard to explain." he said, I just stare at him. Huh? So that's what he thought he got? Technically its not the reason but its a good excuse with this he might not accompany me.

"Ah yes." I responded, Hope he accept this reason.

"Why? Do you have a boy you have a huge crush on? Will he be your very first?"

"I don't have a crush on anyone."

"Right? Yet your afraid to be seen with me. I don't look that bad but whatever! Your choice." he said hands on his pocket turning his back at me and started walking.

I'm not afraid to be seen with him. Like I care what other thinks about him and me together. Beside I don't have a crush or I'm not liking anyone at the moment. It's far for my mind right now. What I'm more concern is that he might find out about my secret. How I am at this school. He can't know. He shouldn't know. But wait a minute what does he mean by my very first?

"Hiiragizawa!"

"Hmm? Change your mind?" he ask

"Ah No!"

"Okay then. See you! I'll stay at the parking lot."

"Wait! what do you mean by my very first?"

"Aah that, your very first love." he said

"That wouldn't be my first love." I said, why would he say that? Beside how does he know it will be the first? I could have past relationship.

"Oh really? But you told me." he said

"I don't remember telling you anything." I said in defense, Why would I even tell him? His my future arrange fiance I shouldn't give out details like that.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't" I insisted

"Yes you did. Last night when were talking at your room." he said, what is he talking about? I don't remember saying such important fact about my life.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did when your accusing me as a peeping Tom."

"Because you are. But I don't remember telling you anything." I response

"Yes you did. You even told me your pure and delicate... and that I tainted you."

"No I did not-" I try to say when I remember

"NO! Easy for you to say. Your a guy and maybe used to having company of girls. I'm not. I'm pure and delicate."

"Pure and delicate?" he ask sarcastically

"Yes I'm pure and delicate. You on the other hand just tainted me. I never had a boyfriend or relationship. I never been seen by anyone else and You. You saw me naked you peeping tom."

"My name is not Tom and I'm not peeping at you. I didn't saw you naked trust me."

"Remember now?" he teased, I just stare at him terrified

"I will take your reaction as a Yes." he said, Oh no! This can't be happening. Why did I tell him that? AAAAAHHHH

"Hmm, You also said you never had a boyfriend or relationship. So I'm right it will be the very first." he said, I just look at him my mouth open

"You should close your mouth or A fly might go in." he said closing my mouth

"Anyway I'll wait at the parking lot. Don't want to ruin your chance for a very first love life, though I don't know if it will go to as you plan since I already tainted you. Your words not mine." he teased

"Aah!"

"If it didn't go well. Don't worry I'm still here. After all I like it or not I'm your arrange fiance and you are mine" he said, Aah no! This is not happening. Why? Why? Why? I can't face him now.

" Call me if you need something. Oh wait you don't have my number yet." he said then take my phone and dial his number then call himself.

"There. I got your number. You have mine. See you!" he said and walk away

"Aah why?!" I said hands over my face from embarrassment.

Meanwhile in London

"Faster Syaoran. We must be there as soon as possible. Beside there are still a lot of things to do. We must finish today. The party is tonight."

"Yes. I'm hurriedly walking."

"Careful. The cake is the most important thing, Syaoran!"

"I'm doing my best Sakura. Not that I'm complaining but you do realize it's quite heavy carrying by myself. I can't even use magic were outside. So please relax and don't haste me."

"I'm just-"

"Would you just breathe?" he said

"Just breathe okay. Inhale! Exhale! Inhale! Exhale!" he instructed her and she obey

"Feel any better?"

"Yes. Thanks. Sorry I'm being bossy and stuff."

"It's okay. I know that your just panicking. Anyway Sakura the car door."

"Right! Sorry." then Sakura hurriedly open the car door while Syaoran put the cake inside when her phone rings

RING RING RING

" Hello! Yes, I'm Sakura. Who is speaking?"Sakura ask

"Aah! Yeah! Okay! Okay. What? He did what? Yes! Yes! I'm so sorry to hear that. Okay, okay. Thanks for the heads up Lhean. No it's okay. We will try to work it. Have a safe trip. Hope for the best. Bye!"

"Who called?"

"Lhean."

"Lhean called? Lhean Smith our secretary?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Apparently she was one of Eriol's lady candidate for marriage."

"What? Hiiragizawa never mention it. Seriously?"

"Yes, remember two months ago before vacation she goes AWOL."

(AN:AWOL means Absent Without Leave)

"Yeah."

"Well, she confronted Eriol about the arranged marriage and confess she likes him. "

"Ah and Hiiragizawa rejected her cold, flat and no mercy." Syaoran added

"Yes."

"Okay, so why did she call?"

"Well she couldn't handle the humiliation of her rejection and her painful heartbreak so she is transferring school and migrating to another country."

"Wow! Just because Hiiragizawa rejected her?"

"Yeah, well her reaction is much better than"

"Ah don't remind me. She was the most horrible of all. I'm glad Hiiragizawa rejected her. She's like a obsess stalker or something."

"Well there's that. Anyway the secretary position is open yet again. I guess I'm filling it up again."

"What? Your already the treasurer while I'm the Auditor and Peace Officer."

"Well there is nothing we can do right now. The Vice President has been vacant for over two years when Eriol took over as President earlier than expected and no one had taken it. Unless Meiling willingly take a student council position for the mean time. The school will start in two months and the Student Council handle's the enrollment. Eriol can't handle it without a VP or Secretary."

"Aah Hiiragizawa is a real pain in the -"

"Ah Ah! No bad words Syaoran!"

"Fine but can you blame me? Sakura, he had made every council member disappear."

"Well can't be help. It's very unlikely for him to like anyone. Let's just talk about it after the party."

"Fine, let's go."

At Tomoeda Private High School

Tomoyo POV

"Thank you Sir." I said as I finish half of the signatures on my clearance form

"Okay I guess only five faculties and I'm done with my clearance. I should head to the faculty." I said walking upstairs to the faculty room. I knock first then entered, a student secretary was inside

"Good Morning I'm looking for some teachers for my clearance."

"Ah let me see." she said as I handed her my paper

" Mr. Hiyoshi is at the Gym, Ms. Kurishima is at the greenhouse."

"How about Mr. Morito, Mrs. Lao and Mr. Yuan?"

"There currently not here today. Mr. Morito and are still on vacation and is on a meeting at Shojo High but they will be here tomorrow. Since there is also a meeting with all staffs and board of school at around 1pm. Just come back here tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh okay. Thanks then."

"Welcome." I just bow and exited. I was walking down the stairs while staring at my paper

"Such a shame the three teachers are not here. I guess I'm coming back tomorrow. Well might as well finish what I can today." I said then walk to corridor not realizing the people I'm avoiding is walking in front of me.

"My , My. Who do we have here?" I just had goosebumps and look terrified when I saw them.

"Your at school early Daidouji. Enrolling early just to avoid seeing us?" She said then walk close to me

"Daidouji I'm asking you a question? Are you deaf or mute now?"

"Aah no Maiko. I um... just finishing my clearance."

"Ah right she didn't get to finish her clearance because she been hospital for a while, right Sanne?" she said, I just back away

"Right, cause she's a goody goody good girl. Seducing your boyfriend. Trying to go against us. Like she is so tough." Sanne said

"She felt she can but ended up hospitalized. Yet here she is. Still acting so strong. I think she didn't learn her lesson." Aira chime in

"Um I-" I stuttered while shivering

"What? Don't worry you Daidouji. You won't end up at hospital again as long as your a good girl. Just do as we say and nothing much will happen." Maiko said holding strand of my hair

"I-" I stuttered

"I told you not to do anything to her."

"Were not, right Daidouji?" she ask I just back away then got caught

"Aah." I shriek

"You smell really good babe." he said embracing me tighter while smelling me. It was Kaito, Maiko's brother. The greatest playboy and perverted guy at the campus. He just make girls his girlfriend to have sex with until he gets bored then dispose them. He have eyes on me ever since were freshman never get a chance to come close because of my bodyguards. I just pull away from him

"Don't be scared. I was the one who ask them not to do anything to you. All you have to do is be my girl and have fun with me. " he said

"I.. Ra..rather.. N..not." I stuttered

"Why not? My brother likes you. Beside shouldn't you make up for what you did. You got as suspended."

"I.. Uh."

"Okay, then why don't you just have one fun day with my brother and we call it quits."

"I.. Uh.."

"Come on now. He hadn't fun for a while and the way you dress seems like your asking for it."

"I..."

"Asking for what?" said by familiar voice

London Hiiragizawa Mansion

"Sorry were ." Sakura said

"It's okay."

"Where do I put the cake?" Syaoran ask

"The center table." Kaho said and Syaoran nodded

"I'll help." Nakuru said and help Syaoran

"What's with your face?" Meiling ask

"Well Lhean left."

"Our secretary?"

"Yeah."

"Let me guess the reason. Eriol?"

"Yes. Were doomed. Eriol, Syaoran and I are the only ones left as student council members, Meiling would you-"

"No. I said it before I don't want to be a member. I have club activities and even though I feel bad for you. I will feel bad if my reputation get tainted. Eriol is so bossy and perfectionist. I can't handle that I might just hit him."

"You have a point. I guess I'm it again."

"What about Eriol's soon fiance?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I heard she's transferring at our school. From what I have read in magazine she's very intelligent and organized. I also heard she have excellent grades and I think she can tolerate Eriol. She can be a good candidate as VP, right?"

"I think so. I just don't know if she will accept?"

"Oh she will. We will make sure of it."

"Huh? Meiling, what are you thinking?"

"Just leave it to me. If I can't make her a student council member. I will accept being the secretary."

"Really?"

"Yes, only if I can't make her."

"Okay, then I will leave it to you."Sakura said

"Okay everything ready?" Kaho stated

"Yeah!" Sakura said

"Here he comes. Position everyone" Syaoran said

Twin Tower Hotel

Still Tomoyo POV

We just finish dinner at the hotel restaurant. At least I finish Hiiragizawa barely touch his food. I wonder if his not feeling well. Suddenly Hiiragizawa got up from his seat.

"Daidouji!"

"Huh?" I said a bit nervously

"Shall we head upstairs?"

"Ah you haven't eaten."

"I don't have an appetite. Let's just go upstairs."

"You should go ahead. I'm getting something at the lounge. They said I have package and mails deliver here from my mother's Mansion." I said he was just looking at me.

"I won't be long. I'll head upstairs straight. Promise."

"Okay then." he said then left

"Phew!" as I breathe out, Glad his not asking. I guess he didn't catch on what happen at the Campus. Its not like I'm avoiding the topic but I rather not talk about it. I stand up and walk to the lounge beside it wasn't just an excuse I truthfully have mails and package.

"Are there any mails and package address to me from the Daidouji Mansion?" I ask

"Yes Mam, Here they are. Can you carry it by yourself?"

"Yes, thank you. Wow it's quite a lot. Ah thanks again." I said as I walk unto the elevator and went in.

I walk unto the hallway passing Hiiragizawa's room. It was closed and no light can be seen underneath. I guess he slept early. He must be tired. I just walked by and went to my room opening the door while looking through the package.

"It's from My Elementary School. How weird? Why would they send me a package?" I said then closed the door when I turn, I drop everything I was holding

"Aah! What are you doing inside my room?" I exclaimed

"You haven't said anything." he said

"Huh?"

"Don't act dumb Daidouji. You know what I'm talking about." Hiiragizawa stated

"Huh? What are you saying Hiiragizawa?"

"Stop acting you don't know Daidouji."

"Well I don't think I know what your saying."

"Stop avoiding the topic. You know very well what I'm talking about."

"I don't know what your-"

"About your School Identity." he said I just look at him eyes wide open, speechless and I gulped , did he just found out?

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8 Weakness

Chapter 8 Weakness

7:15 pm in London at the Hiiragizawa Mansion

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday Dear Touya! Happy Birthday to you!" Sing by everyone

"Happy Birthday Big Brother!" Sakura greeted while bringing the cake to her brother

"You didn't have to." Touya said while looking at everyone and the cake

"Make a wish!" Sakura said, Touya just close his eyes then blow the candles when his eyes open

"Happy birthday love." Kaho greeted

"Kaho!" he exclaimed and hug his girlfriend

"When did you came back?"

"A week ago."

"A week?"

"Well were preparing for your birthday."

"Ah your so sweet. Thanks"

"Anyway let get this party started." Nakuru exclaimed

"We did it. Job well done everyone." Meiling stated

"Yeah." Syaoran agreed

"Anyway where is Eriol? His not coming." Touya ask

"Still at japan." Syaoran answer

"Huh? His not going to be here."

"Yeah his still accompanying his betrothed."

"Why?"

"She has a lot of things to settle."

"Must be a very important person she is."

"Ah yeah she is. After all she is the one and only Daidouji heiress." Sakura said

"What?" Yukito ask a bit surprise

"Huh?" Sakura exclaimed

"Did I hear it right? Daidouiji?" Yukito ask

"Yeah." Sakura answered

"Didn't we mention Hiiragizawa is arrange in marriage with a Daidouji? Specifically the Heiress Tomoyo Daidouji." Syaoran said

"Aah, you forgot to mention. Since when?" Yukito ask curiously

"Um about a week now. Why?"

"Ah nothing. I'm just surprised." Yukito said while having deep thoughts

"Yukito?" Sakura ask concern

"Excuse me, I need to go to the comfort room . I don't feel well, seems I ate too much." Yukito said and excuse himself

"Okay. Do we need to call the doctor?"

"No its nothing. I just go relieve myself from everything I ate. Excuse me." he said and left

"I hope his alright." Sakura said

Twin Towers Hotel Room

Tomoyo POV

"You got speechless. Can't think of anymore excuse to avoid the topic?" he said

"I don't know what your talking about." I deny then pick up everything I dropped

"Really? You don't know that your a victim to bullies. That your the school weakest student. The bottom of the food chain. The rude heiress is actually just cold front, a mask but deep down your a softy that just got push around and can't even fight for herself." he said

"Shut up! Say no more"

"What? Did I touch a nerve? Open a sensitive topic? Isn't it the truth? You are weak. I can't even-"

"Shut up! Just drop it." I said as I stand up and look at him holding the package

"If I hadn't come with you...You will fall victim to those trash students. You didn't even try to defend yourself or ask for my help."

"Shut up! Shut UP!"

"Is your pride more important that trying to ask for help? Trying to defend yourself from bad people? Don't you have any friends to defend you? Does your mother even know that-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted and throw the package at him he just catch it

"You don't know anything. You don't me. You had no idea what I have gone through. You know nothing. You don't have the right to judge me or even tell an opinion unto this matter. It's my personal problem not yours. It is not any of your business so just drop it."

"And don't pretend like you care. As if? As you say I'm just your responsibility. All you have to do is keep an eye on me, make me safe and let me finish my business here. So just drop it."

"Such a prideful girl. It's because of such pride you got yourself caught in a horrible situation. You don't even know when to ask for help although you are needing it. You take care of your Pride more preciously that yourself. You let anyone get away from what they did to you so that you could keep your stupid pride."

"It's all that I have left. I should take care of it." I said pridefully

"What about your dignity? Don't you even care your being crush like a bug or thrown out like trash. Your taking yourself for granted. Your HUMAN, a PERSON! You shouldn't let anyone treat you in such way. You should stand up for yourself."

"You don't know anything."

"I may not but I know one thing. You let them treat you like weakling you end up like one. Such a shame I thought I found my match since you can argue and fight me yet I was wrong. You were just a great pretender." he said placing the package unto my bed and walk pass me exiting my front door then closing it.

I just fell unto the floor and started crying.

Meanwhile in London Hiiragizawa Mansion

"Yukito are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Your stomach?"

" Aah I'm fine. Its nothing. Don't worry. You should enjoy the party the night is still young." Yukito said with a smile

"Okay."

"Ah Yukito."

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Well you seem to be in deep thoughts? Do you have a problem?"

"Its nothing Sakura." he said trying to reassure her

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Yukito answered with a smile but still with deep thoughts

"Okay then."

"Ah Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Have you met Eriol's betrothed? The Heiress Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"Aah yes. She seem very kind and very beautiful as well. You should meet her and be friends with her. Well after they return in 2 months."

"Hmm. Does she seem familiar to you?"

"Not that I could think of. I mean I don't think I know her but I really really want to be friends with her and I feel at ease with her. Why?"

"Ah, I see. It's nothing " he said and force a smile

Next Day 8:15 am at Twin Towers Hotel

Tomoyo POV

I was waiting for him to come knocking unto my door waking me up or bothering me. Yet there was none. I guess his still upset about our argument last night. I just walk out my room and pass by his room. The door was lock and no light can be seen underneath the door. I was about to knock but I stop myself. I can't show him or tell him he was right. After all pride is all I have left with me. I just walk by and headed down stairs.

I was going to the Hotel Restaurant to eat breakfast yet I see no sign of him.

"Yes Miss, Are you looking for someone?"

"Ah no one. Um.. Never mind."

"Okay right this way." the waiter led me to the table and served me breakfast. Then I saw a trolley of breakfast being return

"Who's that from? It looks like it hadn't been touch. What a waste of good breakfast?" I said

"Its for Young Master Hiiragizawa."

"Ah, why isn't it touch?"

"Young Master refused to eat nor get out of his room." he said. Why? He barely touch his food last night now his refusing to eat.

"Oh? Ah why don-"

"Hmm? What Miss?"

"Nothing." I said and eat breakfast.

Afterwards I went upstairs. Still no sign of movement from his room. What a stubborn heir? All because of our argument. I went inside my room then to washroom that connected our room. I went inside quietly and slowly. I open the door from his washroom unto his room. I got inside and look for him. I found him sleeping on his bed. I stare at him and remember his words the night.

Flashback

"Really? You don't know that your a victim to bullies. That your the school weakest student. The bottom of the food chain. The rude heiress is actually just cold front, a mask but deep down your a softy that just got push around and can't even fight for herself." he said

"Shut up! Say no more"

"What? Isn't the truth? You are weak. I can't even-"

"Shut up! Just drop it." I said as I stand up and look at him holding the package

"If I hadn't come. You will fall victim to those trash students. You didn't even try to defend yourself."

"Shut up! Shut UP!"

"Is your pride more important than trying to ask for help? Don't you have any friends to defend you? Does your mother even know that-"

End of Flashback

He found out and it was all the truth. I couldn't accept it. My pride won't let me accept that I'm actual victim, weakling. It was the reality I been trying to avoid. Yet he slap it right in front in me. Well he was actually right about everything I will accept it but I will never let him know. If he hadn't come well

Flashback

"Why not? My brother likes you. Beside should you make up for what you did. You got as suspended."

"I.. Uh."

"Okay, then why don't you just have one fun day with my brother and we call it quits."

"I.. Uh.."

"Come on now. He hadn't fun for a while and the way you dress seems like your asking for it."

"I..."

"Asking for what?" said by familiar voice, I just look back my eyes widen

"Satoshi?"

"Is there a problem here?" Satoshi ask

"Tsk! Nothing! Let's go." Maiko said and left

"Were they bothering you Daidouji?"

"Ah it's nothing Satoshi. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Practice for basketball."

"Ah your one the star player."

"Yeah. Hope you watch the game?"

"I... Ah-"

"Oh just think about it. I need to go. See you when school start. Bye!" he said running

"Ah bye."

"Glad he came or I was definitely in trouble"

"Dai- Tomoyo?"

"Huh? Hiiragizawa?" I whispered then he went by my side.

"Did something happen? Are you okay?" he said out of breath and worried

"I'm fine."

"You sure your okay?" Hiiragizawa ask checking me head to toe

"Fine. Why?"

"Ah its seems that- it. Glad your okay."

"Okay? Hiiragizawa, What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to get you since we need to go to the police station."

"Why?"

"I followed up unto the airport regarding the incident on the plane. Since they hadn't taken my statement yet. They said-"

"Oh no need for that I cancel the charge."

"What? So its true you didn't file and cancel the charge."

"Its not a big deal."

"Daidouji!"

"Well I can't let anyone know about what happen. If this end up unto the news what would happen. My pride will be crush into pieces. So forget about it."

"Daidouji you were almost r-"

"Almost. Not like it happen. You save me right on time. Lets just forget it and move on."

"But-"

"Lets just forget it. I'm sure he won't do it again."

"Daidouji."

"Forget it. I'm just going to the gym and greenhouse for my clearance and were good. I'll just come back tomorrow afternoon for my other clearance signatures. All of the remaining teachers will be available by then okay."

"Daidouji!"

" I'll just see you at the parking." I said and walk away

End of Flashback

"You are right. I did this to myself." I said

"I'm such a prideful girl. It's because of such pride I got myself caught in a horrible situation. I don't even know when to ask for help although I'm needing it. I take care of my Pride more preciously that myself. I let anyone get away from what they did to me so that I could keep this stupid pride."

"And Yes I don't even care I'm being crush like a bug or thrown out like trash. I'm taking myself for granted. I'm human, a person I shouldn't let anyone treat me in such way. I should stand up for myself yet I can't but it wasn't because of pride. " I said almost crying

"I don't want to burden my mother she is getting through too much in her life. I don't want her worried and stressed out. It's bad for her health. It was because of me that she got sick more. Since I was hospitalized for being beaten out. I don't want that to happen again. I'm not that kind child who brings home more problem. I'm more of private person but I know it wasn't a good reason enough for me to be in such a way."

"Well the other reason was, I was just scared of standing up or defending myself yet no one try to back me up. No one try to defend me or be on my side even once. I'm all alone, left alone. I can't stand knowing I will fight all alone trying to stand strong, defending myself and know I still lose in the end with no one to catch or hold me."

"I am just a weak girl. A weak lonely girl. Its because of my weakness that I became this great pretender to you. I'm sorry for deceiving you and thank you for your concern. I never thought you of all people will care. I'm so sorry but I can't change who I am. I will always be this way because I only have myself. Don't punish yourself for my weakness." I stated and walk out of his room.

11:45 am Twin Towers Hotel

Still Tomoyo POV

I was walking out of my room since I'm going back to the Campus for my other signatories.

"Okay I got everything." I said as I check while walking passing by Hiiragizawa's room

"Should I tell him? Never mind. I'll just send him a message I soon as I got there." I said and headed down.

As I walk out from the elevator to the lounge I saw him sitting by the couch.

"Hiiragizawa?"

"About time. Lets go?" he said looking at his watch

"Aren't you feeling well?" I asked

"Who told you I'm not feeling well? Lets go." he said standing up

"Have you eaten?"

"No! Why?"

"Well you shouldn't skip meal. Lets have l-"

"Later. I'm not hungry. Beside we better be going or we will be late. Lets go."

"But- you hadn't eaten anything."

"So? Its none of your business. Lets go."

"But-"

"What?"

"Eat first."

"Are you listening? I'm not hungry."

"But Hiiragizawa."

"Shut up! Lets go!" he said then drag me outside

"Get in."

"No!"

"Get in!"

"Eat first. You haven't eaten anything. You might collapsed or have cramps, pain, bleeding on y-"

"Who told you?"

"Huh?"

"Who told you I have ulcer? Did grandfather told you?"

"No!"

"Who then?"

"Akizuki. She told me not to let you skip meals since you have ulcer. She said you do that a lot when your busy or focus on something. So she told me about it to remind you to eat. You have been skipping meals ever since our argument. I can't let-"

"Nothings gonna happen to me. Beside not everything is about you. I will eat when I'm starving. Now lets go."

"No!"

"Huh! Get inside the car or I'll forcefully carry you inside the car." he said with gritted teeth

"You wouldn't dare?"

"You think I'm kidding?" he said and was about to carry me

"Fine but eat this on the way." I said giving him cookies

"I don't like sweets."

"It's not sweet." I said and got inside the car, he was about to start the engine

"Have a bite with one of cookies first."

"What?"

"Bite it or I will get out while your driving."

"Fine." he said and ate

"Happy? Now can we go?"

"Alright."

It was a fast drive and we arrive at the campus before 1pm. I got out of the car and so does he.

"Wait were are you going?"

" Accompanying you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Right? Doing perfectly well... Getting yourself push around, beaten up and hospitalized" he stated sarcastically

"I'm going like it or not. Beside have you forgot you abide by my rules not the other way around. I've been patient and lenient to you. You are way to wayward for your own good." he added

"I'm not."

" You let anyone boss you around yet I can't? Your within my rules as long were in Japan. You will do as I say Tomoyo. Now, Lets go."

"Who permit you to call me by my name?"

"You let those trash call your name yet I have no permission? They are not even your match. I'll do as I like."

"Hiiragizawa."

"Its Eriol. By the way your introducing me as your boyfriend."

"What?"

"Either you introduce me that or I'm telling everyone here I'm your fiance. Considering I'm really am your fiance."

"It's not yet final. We haven't decided on that matter."

"You haven't I already have. "

"Hiiragizawa."

"It's Eriol. Call me Eriol. It's weird to call you boyfriend by his last name."

"No. I won't call you that Hiiragizawa and you are not my boyfriend."

"Yet! Call me Eriol."

"Hiiragizawa."

"Call me Hiiragizawa one more time and I will kiss you right here, right now. Not just smack, total lip lock maybe with a little tongue if you like."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Challenging me? I could give you a demo now." he said facing me

"So what is it gonna be?" he ask taking a step forward I just step back

"Fine Hiira- Eriol"

"Better. Lets go." he said and turn his back at me

"Aarrggghhh!" i sigh angrily. But curiously what is with the change of attitude. I'm really sure he was pissed at me last night and this morning. Although he is arguing with me. I'm pretty sure his just doing it for my own good. What change?

"Hmm? wait don't tell me he was awake this morning? Did he by any chance listen to my monologue?" I ask looking at him

"Tomoyo! Are you coming?" he ask looking back at me

"Hiiragizawa?"

"I said call me Eriol. Why are you so hard headed?" he said

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"This morning?"

"What did I hear this morning?"

"Me talking?"

"You talking? About?"

"Uh nothing. I'm going ahead. Bye!" I said running, either he heard it and pretending he didn't or he really didn't know.

"What the- Tomoyo!" he said running after me then I just stop and look at him.

Now I know why my mother chose him. He is indeed a good person. I just feel relieved he somehow care. I guess I don't really know him that much. To think a stranger like him can accept my weakness. I guess it's not that bad to get stuck with him.

"Tomoyo what is matter with you? Why are you running then stop all of sudden?" he said out of breath

"Oh!" as I started running

"Tomoyo!"

"This is the only way I can leave you behind. Bye Hiiragizawa!"

"Tomoyo! When I catch you, your dead?"

"Really? Are you really going to kill the one and only fiance you had accepted?"

"Huh?" he said and stop running

"I guess not. You must have really like me?" I said unconsciously smiling then running

"What?" he said confused of the situation. Payback! I'm just teasing him but he seem naive enough to get it. Might as well take on this joke unto him for a while. It's quite useful.

"I'll just see you at the parking." I said while he seem dumbfounded. I'll just tell him I'm joking after I let him have some thinking.

Meanwhile London Hiiragizawa Mansion

"Syaoran!"

"Sakura! What is it?"

"Did you know?"

"Know about?"

"Yukito."

"What about Yukito?"

"His heading to japan right now?"

"What? Whats with sudden decision?"

"Thats what I'm curious about. Nakuru did you know?"

"Ah no but he did mention he was visiting a friend."

"Friend?" Sakura ask

"Who?" Syaoran ask too

"Don't know."

"Does he have other friends?" Syaoran

"I don't know."

"I think we should inform Hiiragizawa. He might know something."

"I guess"

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9 Friends From The Past

Chapter 9 Friends from the Past

At Hiiragizawa Manor in Japan

Tomoyo POV

It's been two weeks since we came to Japan and currently I just finish unpacking my things at the Hiiragizawa Manor. The renovation just finish within a week and suddenly we transfer from another hotel to another then here. Though I would have prefer it if I went back to my mother's Mansion. The hotel was not that bad as well but the Rent House was the worst. Might as well stay here since we can hide here better. We move here earlier than expected. As for why were hiding well it happen a week ago

Flashback

After I finish my clearance and filed my transfer. I was given my documents and I went back to the parking with the confused and irritated Hiiragizawa.

"I'm done. Let's go?" I said he just look at me

"What?" I ask he is still looking at me

"What is it? Don't tell me your really going to kill me?"

"I'm not like that. I'm not a murderer."

"I know. Beside will you really kill your one and only accepted fiance? You like me too much." I teased

"Stop it Daidouji"

"Oh! Why the sudden formality? I thought we are close, I was Tomoyo now. You shy?"

"Stop it! It's not even funny."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. Okay, fine." I laughed

"I guess you got the teasing joke?" I asked

"Obviously."

"Fine. Sorry! I was just teasing. No need to be so grumpy."

"I'm not. Let's just go back to the hotel."

"Hiiragizawa? Are you angry?"

"No! Lets go." he said not looking at me. What's gotten into him? Mood swings?

"Hiiragizawa did I do anything wrong?"

"It's nothing. Let's just go."

"Hiiragizawa?"

"I said drop it. Were heading straight to the hotel."

"Why?"

"I'm not in the mood to go anywhere. Just do as I say."

"Okay? Are you feeling unwell?"

"No! I'm just tired. Just keep quiet and Lets just go."

The following morning

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Ah! What the hell?" I said still sleepy and look at my watch

" 4:34am? It's still so early." I murmur and the knocking continues

"Aah!" I sigh and got up

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!What is it so urgent this morning?" I said while yawning

"Daidouji open up."

"Hiiragizawa?" I asked then open the door. He was wearing casual clothes already

"What is so urgent? It's only-" I said a bit sleepy

"Dress up and Pack your things."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just pack your things."

"Hiiragizawa! It's 4:37am in the morning. Why are you-"

"Just do as your told. I'll explain later. See you at the lounge within 15 minutes"

"Fine!"

I did as I was told and pack my things. I waited at lounge for him then he came with his things.

"Hiiragizawa whats going?" I said holding my luggage and travel bag

"The car is here. Lets go." he said not answering my question

"Hiiragizawa!"

"Junpei take her luggage and bag."

"Yes Young Master."

"Do you know the destination?"

"Yes Sir. I know the way."

"Good. Drive safely."

"What? What is going on? Hiiragizawa? Where are we going?"

"Your transferring to a different hotel."

"What? Why?"

"Just go. Take her things Junpei and drive safely."

"Wait your not coming with us?"

"You go first. I'll just see you there." he said and was about to walk away

"Hiiragizawa! What the hell is going on?" I ask holding his arm, he just look at me

"Junpei you go ahead with Daidouji. Be careful."

"My lady we should go."

"Hiiragizawa! Answer me!"

"Hmm. I'll explain later. Just go with Junpei for now."

"But Hiiragizawa. I don't know him. I don't trust him, his a guy." he look at me surprised

"His not gonna do anything to you Daidouji. He is-"

"No! I'll just go with you."

"You trust me?" he asked in disbelief

"Yes!" I answer, which surprise him

"Well, a bit. I know you won't do anything bad to me. Beside I know you better than him." I reason out

"Daidouji!"

"Please! Just let me stay with you."

"Just go ahead."

"No! I'm staying with you. Beside have you forgotten I'm your responsibility as long as were in Japan. Do you want me to tell your grandfather that-"

"Daidouji! Stop being so stubborn and just do as I say."

"No! I'm coming with you like it or not. Not that I want to stay beside you. Its just that-"

"Sir their coming. We must go now" Junpei said,

"What? Who is coming? What the hell is going on?" I asked looking at him,Hiiragizawa just sigh

"Fine we will go together. Lets go." he said

"But what is-"

"Ill tell you later. Lets go." he said while holding me in the wrist dragging me to go inside the car and then he start the engine

"Where are we going?"

"Different hotel." he said and start driving

"Why? And Who's coming?"

"I'll just-"

TING TING TING TING

" I have a lot of emails. Hmm." I said and was about to open it when

"What the hell? That's my phone. Give it." I said and he throw it out the car while driving

"What the? What is your problem?"

"Nothing. I can't concentrate driving with all the noise."

"I could have mute it or turn it off. Why do you have to throw it?"

"Impulse. Sorry! I'll just get you a new one. Beside your phone is annoying me."

"Psh! Whatever! Anyway why are we transferring hotel?"

"Change of scenery" he said

"Why?"

"I don't feel like staying there. Beside I'm trying to hide the the fact I'm in Japan."

"Why are you hiding? Did you do something wrong? Are you a criminal?"

"No. Why would you say that?"

"Well I- never mind. But why are you hiding?"

"If you must know it's not because I'm apprehended by the authority. I'm not criminal or anything of some sort like that. I just don't feel like facing annoying and persistent people. I don't want to be bother with some business proposal I already rejected. They are all horrible but they kept pushing it. Beside I'm not here to assist, talk or face any of them. I'm here because of you."

"I don't mind. You can-"

"I mind. I was ask to assist and help you finish your business here not other things. So just do as I say. It's also grandfather order. You said so yourself, isn't it?"

"Fine!"

"I presume will be transferring to different hotels since your in hiding?"

"Yes, just for a while." he said looking at me

"Okay." I said but I'm still not convince it was the reason for moving. His not the type who hides. Beside his straight forward, cold, flat and no mercy when meeting anyone. His hiding something from me for sure. Well why do I care? It's not like it has something to do with me. Whatever! Might as well go with it.

End of Flashback

"Well at least it's nice and comfortable here. "

"Glad to hear it." someone suddenly spoke

"Hiiragizawa? Don't you know how to knock?!" I said

"I did. I been knocking your door for quite a while now." he said showing his hand already red

"Oh! What is it?"

"Here your replacement phone."

"Took you long enough. Thought you had no intention of replacing it. Seems like you don't want me to get connected to anyone." I said he just smile

"Sorry I forgot. Been busy." he said, I just look at him suspiciously.

Flashback

We arrived at another luxury hotel but stay for only a day. I finish unpacking my things, putting it nice on the wardrobe cabinet and now back to repacking. Since they found out were we are staying. Then we go to another hotel and we didn't even last 12 hours. Then to another and another. Been like that for three days. I frowned while we drove again to another hotel.

"Stop frowning!" he said while driving

"I can't help it. Aren't you getting tired of what were doing? I mean, couldn't you just face them and tell them-"

"Tell them what exactly?" he asked

"Fine! It just getting a little over the top. Aren't you tired of changing hotels almost every hour or something?"

"Your exaggerating, Its just been 12 hours." he said and I just look at him eyebrow raising and cross arms

"I get it but it will be over soon. Beside were here." he said as he park the car and went out

"Where are we exactly?" I said looking at the window. All I see is dark sky and trees everywhere. Are we in a forest or mountain?

"Daidouji, lets go!" he said and I got out of the car

"Hiiragizawa where the hell are we?

" Rent House in Tomoeda."

"Rent House in Tomoeda?"

"Yeah. The one on the far north forest."

"The what?"

"Forest."

"What?"

"Well mostly the hotel have been on the look out with the people I'm avoiding so I decided to just rent a house."

"Seriously?"

"Well no one will actually think I may be here."

"Of course they won't. Were in a forest." I said irritated

"Well at least a nice rent house."

"Rent House? In a middle of a forest?"

"Yeah, its nice here. Fresh air, water and no pollution."

"A rent house. A rent house in the forest completely isolated. Seriously? We could have just stay at our Mansion."

"Not gonna happen."

"But why?"

"Well for starter you know your ways in and out of that mansion. You could easily snuck out without me knowing. Secondly I'm not comfortable to other people's house."

"Yet were staying in a rent house."

"It's different."

"Let's just stay unto my family's Mansion."

"Nope. I'm not comfortable staying on your Mansion."

"Just because of that. I mean se-"

"Just deal with it. I'm charge remember?" he said and I just plaster a smile

"Your room is on the right, mine is left. Common now and bring your luggage. Hurry up" he commanded

" Coming. You do realize it's quite heavy."

"Not my fault." he said and turn his back at me

"Argh! Your impossible!" I exclaimed. Hiiragizawa is such an annoying, sadistic and twisted person .Why would I think for a second his good? Ah, What a jerk!

I just drag my luggage inside the rent house then I went inside my room and put my bag near the bed. I took my laptop and went down stair sitting at the dining table.

"Daidouji!" I heard him call out. What does he want now? Don't tell me were going again. I'm so tired. When is this going to end?Then I heard foot steps of someone getting down the stairs

"There you are." he said

"What?" I snap at him

"Grumpy much. " he said

" What do you want?I'm not going anywhere if that's what your thinking. This place is very far and I think isolated. Even if I screamed no one will hear it." I said clearly irritated.

"Beside if anything happens, I think no one will find us." I said as I open my laptop

"Your overly dramatic."

"Whatever! Just stating the fact." I said in a very displeased tone

"Not gonna unpack?"

"Why bother? I bet first thing in the morning we will be transferring again." I said bitterly and try to browse my email

"Not gonna happen but your choice." he said and was about to head up again when

"What the? Is there no internet connection here?"

"Ah! I forgot to tell you. No internet connection since were very far from the main city."

"What? How am I suppose to contact my mother's business client, appointments and meeting?"

"You can call them."

"How? You throw my phone, remember?"

"Ah right." he said, I just sigh

"Just give me your phone." I said

"Why?"

"I'm borrowing it to make a call."

"No! No way."

"Why not? I need to call someone."

"No!"

"Why? You had scandalous video in your phone you don't want me to see?"

"Nope. I have confidential files save unto my phone. I don't want you looking into it."

"I won't open it and I don't care. I just need to make a call."

"Sorry, I can't lend it you."

"How do you suppose I contact my mother's business client, appointments and meeting? You do remember I was given a very limited time."

"I will replace your phone. Though it will take sometime. You can contact them thru that."

"Fine but can I at least have one phone call. You can stay here the whole time while I make it. You can dial it if you want. I just want an update with my incoming meeting on Monday. In the last text message I received three days ago when I still have my phone, if my memory is correct. I have to call today for confirmation."

"My battery is dead. Just use the land line. I need to unpack. Night!" he said, I just look at him frustrated while he runs upstairs.

"Arrrggghh! HIIRAGIZAWA YOUR SUCH A JERK!" I shouted

"It's just one phone call. Whats so hard with that? And I'm not a nosy person. I respect people's privacy. It was just one phone call. One phone call. Such a selfish jerk. Ah!" I said frustrated and close my laptop

"Why? Oh why? Am I stuck with him?" I said and went up stairs to get my small notebook that have all mother's business partner and client contact numbers.

End Of Flashback

It seem that way. Hmm? Very suspicious. Like his trying to kept me out of the society or something. Ah Whatever! I just browse the phone which my cloud memory was retrieved.

" Ah it's not connected to a net." I said while I try to browse

"The net had been disconnected during the renovation. They will fix it tomorrow." he said, I just sigh

"Fine. Anyway you need anything else?" I ask crossing my arms and raising eyebrow while staring at him. I don't like the fact that he is still inside my room. I'm still angry at him. He is making my life very miserable.

"Finish unpacking and arranging your things?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Were going out."

"Huh?" I ask in disbelief

"I said were going out."

"Why?" Why does he want to go out with me? It's highly unlikely for him to want to date me. What is he thinking? He must have something off his sleeve.

"Dinner! And we need to buy supplies. Toiletries. Food Grocery. Your girly stuff." he said casually

"Oh I see. I'll just change clothes then."I answer

"Okay five minutes. I'll see you at the porch" he said closing my door

"Okay" I answered.

"I was just paranoid over nothing." I said and decided to change my clothes

Meanwhile at London

"So have you talk to Eriol?" Sakura ask

"Nope straight to voice mail." Syaoran said irritated

"Really? Even Nakuru? Miss Mizuki?"

"Yup! Seems he doesn't want to speak to anyone. I don't even know why. " he said with gritted teeth

"Well I try calling him as well. No answer. I wonder what happen in Japan that he ceased contact with anyone. I'm just worried about them and Yukito. He already arrived in japan two days ago."

"I know. I'll try calling him again tonight. He should answer or I don't have a choice but I'll have to call him by magic."

Meanwhile Grocery Store Japan

Tomoyo POV

I was just strolling in the supermarket looking for things to buy while Hiiragazawa push the cart

"You can go buy what you need. I'll manage on my own." I said

"Nope. I had nothing I need to buy."

"Then why-"

"All I need was the supplies for the house. I'll just accompany you while you buy your stuff."

"Okay." I said and saw the cereal I eat. It was place in the highest part of the shelf. Great! I tiptoe and try to reach it when I felt a body beside me and grab it when I turn it was Hiiragizawa.

"Here. You should ask for my help reaching something. Its what I'm here for." he said, I just plaster a smile

"Thanks." I said and sigh. Such a know it all!

We continue strolling while getting things we needed when

"Hiiragizawa! Is that you?" someone spoke, I just stop and look at the person calling at him

"Oh no!" I gasped, the people whom he was hiding found him

"Hiiragizawa, You shoul-" I try to say and push him to hide but fail

"Hiiragizawa! It's really you." a guy said along with a girl with braid hair

"Yamazaki! Mihara!" he said

"What a surprise to see you! How you been? " the girl said, I just look at Hiiragizawa who just smile and greet them

"I'm good. How about you two?"

"Were good. Were a couple now." the guy answer

"Wow! Congratulation."

"Thanks!"

"What are you doing here? I thought your in London." the guy asked

"I'm just accompanying a friend and finishing some stuff." he said then look at me

"Ah by the way this is-"

"Daidouji! Oh sorry, you probably don't recognize us."

" You know her?" Hiiragizawa

"She was our classmate. Ah in Tomoeda Elementary School" the girl answer

"You were?" Hiiragizawa asked

"Ah! Yeah, Takahashi Yamazaki and Chiharu Mihara, right?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you know us. We weren't close but you still know us."

"Of course, you both were my former grade school classmates. Why would I not? "

"Ah well-" she said and scratch her head then smile weakly

"Anyway How is Kinomoto and Li?" Yamazaki ask, changing topic

"Their good. Still a lovely and naive couple."

"Well you could say that. They always been like that whenever Takahashi and you bring up those silly stories." she said and Hiiragizawa just laugh.

"Anyway you busy Hiiragizawa? Wanna grab something to eat together and catch up? "

"Well, I" he said then look at me

"Daidouji do you mind? You should come with us as well."

"Ah sure." I said

"Hiiragizawa?"

"Okay then. We will just pay for our groceries" Hiiragizawa said

"Okay then." the couple said in unison then laugh

Afterwards we went to a Simple yet Elegant Restaurant

"The food here is delicious. You'll like it." Yamaki said

"I'll take your word for it." Hiiragizawa said, I just smile politely

"I'll just go to the ladies room."

"Want me to go with you?" Mihara ask

"It's okay. I can manage." I said and left

"Okay then."

I went to ladies room and look at my reflection in the mirror.

"Ah, what was I thinking?" I ask myself and breath deeply. Well its not like I don't want to be with them. It was nice that we get to have other company while on dinner. It's just that they were my former classmates from grade school till middle school. They may have heard rumors about me being bullied at Tomoeda High School considering it became an item, knowing I got hospitalized recently. They maybe thinking I'm such a snob I got what I deserve. I just don't want them to know my weakness. It's bad enough Hiiragizawa found out about it.

"Phew!" I just suddenly wash my face and look in the mirror

"I'm just being paranoid. This dinner isn't about me. It about their catch up with Hiiragizawa." I said while I dry my face and then retouch my make up. I got out and ready myself to face them.

"Everything will be fine. It's just a simple catch up dinner. I can do this." I said and walk unto our table.

I heard them talking while I approach the table. All I heard was

"She wasn't just our classmate Hiiragizawa. She was your classmate too." Mihara stated

"She was?" Hiiragizawa asked confused and I'm confused too. Hiiragizawa and I were classmate? That can't be right.

"Yes she was but I guess you don't know her that much since she's always busy with choir during your short period transfer at Tomoeda. Plus she don't socialize that much. "

"I guess so." Hiiragizawa answer

"I don't even know if she had any friends during grade school. She was always alone and-" Mihara try to say when I decided to fully approach them

"Sorry to keep you waiting. What are you talking about?" I ask, feigning ignorance of the things I heard

"Oh its okay. We were ah-" Mihara try to explain

"Discussing what to order. Here menu." Yamazaki answer for her, she just smile at him for saving her

"Ah! Thanks." I said then look at Hiiragizawa who has curious look at me

"What?" I ask, he just stand up, offered me his handkerchief and whisper to my ear while pointing on my neck. Ah it was still wet, I must have miss drying it after I wash my face.

"Thank you." I said and decided to dry my neck. He was still staring at me

"Anything else?"

"Nothing." Hiiragizawa said then sit and I just sit beside him.

Then we order and started eating while having a few chats. I just kept eating quietly and just respond with a nod or smile during conversation. It's not like have anything to say.

"Ah that was a good meal. It's really good Yamazaki"

"See I have good taste bud"

"Whatever! Oh they brought out the piano. It means someone may play it. Takahashi try playing. You been practicing right?"

"But I'm not that good yet. I don't want to disturb other customer with my inexperience playing. You should ask Hiiragizawa here to play something."

"Hiiragizawa?"

"I don't think -"

"Please! It's been years since the last time I heard you play. It was really good."

"Fine. Any suggestion?"

"Ah, what about the song you play in grade school. Ah yasashisa no tane?"

"Okay, I think I still remember that." then he started playing the piano while Mihara look at me as I listen eagerly to the music of piano. Then I unconsciously sing the lyrics to the piano accompaniment.

Hiiragizawa look surprised but continue playing while sang. It was peaceful and beautiful duet. We continue until Hiiragizawa finish playing the piano. Everyone clap and praise us.

"Ah thanks." Hiiragizawa said shyly, I just blush from embarrassment and bow

"Oh that was so good. It was just like in grade school only better. Your duet is really the best."

"Our duet?" Hiiragizawa ask and I just look at Mihara

"Yes duet. If I remember correctly you and Daidouji had a duet. She sings while you play the piano. I think you did that just to help Daidouji practice that time at music room. Before the piano got damaged by someone. I wonder how it suddenly got thrown outside from the rooftop? Completely breaking the piano." Mihara said, Hiiragizawa just sweat drop.

I got confused and look at Hiiragizawa which made him look confused with the situation. Then the two us just look at each other.

"Or maybe not?" Mihara asked

"Don't know either. I just heard it. Never saw who accompany Daidouji during her singing practice." Yamazaki answered

"I might be mistaken." Mihara added

"Might be." I answer and Hiiragizawa just look at me. Curiosity can be seen through his eyes.

At Hiiragizawa Manor

No one said anything until we got home. I just went upstair while Hiiragizawa put the groceries at the kitchen. He was putting everything to their proper storage while having a monologue which I didn't quite understand when

RING RING RING RING

"Who would call this late?" I asked then decided to went downstairs.

I just heard him answer the phone.

"Hello Hiiragizawa Residence. Speaking?"

"No need to get angry Syaoran. I been busy and Nakuru is just bugging me with his none sense so I turned my cellphone off. Why are you calling?" he said

DING DONG

"Who the hell is that? It's almost midnight. Hold on Syaoran!"

"Daidouji Your still awake?" Hiiragizawa ask in surprise when he saw me walking down the stairs.

"I heard the phone rings. I thought it was overseas. Something urgent. Might be a news about my mother? I haven't heard anything for a while"

"Ah I don't think so. It's my cousin Syaoran."

"Ah I see! You finish talking to phone already?" I asked

"No not yet! I'm going to the front door. Someone is ringing the doorbell."

"Oh! Okay! I could answer the door so you can finish the call"

"It's okay Daidouji. I'll do it. It's not safe for a girl to answer the door in the middle of the night. Excuse me!" he said and walk unto the front door to open it and to his surprise

"Tsukishiro?"

To be continued...


End file.
